Emergency 911
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Life truly revolves in a circle as a select group will soon find out after a young kid is killed and his father,Phil Brooks will hold not only the doctor responsible,but the cops who shot him as well by taken over the ER where his son died.AU Fiction. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Dejavu1978
1. Chapter 1

New Story. Hope you like it.

Co-written by Dejavu1978.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>"Get on the floor!" The bank's glass door swung open and a single man dressed in black stormed in, military style machine gun in his hands. "Now! Get down!" The black mask and hoodie disguised the man's identity as he knocked men to their knees, the few brave souls who wanted to stand up to him. A futile attempt that was an immediate failure. "Fill it." He handed a black duffle bag to the blonde haired clerk who took the opportunity to slip her ring studded hand beneath the counter and tap the emergency button. No alarm sounded. The thief had no idea the authorities were on the way.<p>

The call went out and the SWAT team was called to the scene. Captain Dwayne Johnson stepped out of his cruiser and surveyed the scene. From the outside, the picture was quiet. The willow trees swayed with a light breeze. Billowing clouds floated across a blue sky and the people strolled by, without knowledge of the horror that played out behind the tinted black glass of the bank.

"Clear the area." Johnson ordered and directed his men to their marks. Men dropped behind their doors, their weapons ready and aimed. "Team get into position." He told his top snipers. "Cena, Orton, on the roof of the Wilson Building." John Cena and Randy Orton were the top snipers on the San Antonio SWAT team. They got suited up and headed to the building across from the bank. They were soon in position and had the bank door in their sights.

The bank doors opened and a shadow like perpetrator backed out. He turned to run and froze in his position."

"Drop the weapon! We have you surrounded! It's over!" Johnson informed the thief. "Drop your weapon!"

"I got him." He heard Randy confirm in his earpiece.

"Hold." Johnson commanded. "Someone is holding his hand." Almost as quickly as he spoke the man pulled a young lady between him and the cops. He backed up slowly, retreating back inside.

The captain looked at the door of the bank waiting for the young man to come out. He and everyone else hoped he would give up peacefully but he proved it would not be that easy.

Once he saw that his team was in place, Dwayne once again yelled into the bullhorn. "This is your last chance. Come out and give yourself up. You know this can't end well if you don't."

Justin Gabriel Brooks looked outside the window. He was uncertain of what to do. His father told him this was his chance to prove he belonged to the group. It was suppose to be a simple bank robbery. He was in disguise but had taken it off once he had pulled himself and the teller back inside. He stood there thinking about what to do. His dad would not be happy if he got caught but he saw no way out of this.

"Get over here." He snatched the teller by the throat, holding her close to his body as he stood at the windows.

Kelly Blank, the teller sobbed with the uncertainty of whether she would return home to her baby girl. They walked to the door of the bank. Justin slowly opened the door and pointed the gun at Kelly's head.

"Stay back or I will kill her." Justin yelled frantically as he took slow steps out.

"He has a hostage if you see an opening take it." Dwayne whispered into the mic that was connected to his team.

John and Randy both got their guns ready and in position. They both had the young man in their sights. They were waiting for a clear shot.

"This isn't going to end well for you, son." Dwayne said. "You need to give up."

"I won't give up." Justin said pulling Kelly closer. He pointed the gun at her head. "Let us go."

"We can't do that."

"I will kill her." He pulled the hammer back on the gun and pointed it at her. "I will do it."

"I can take him."

"Don't' try to be a hero Orton." John said to his team mate knowing how Randy would not hesitate to take a risk. "I have the same picture in my sights and there is no way without hitting the woman."

"I got him."

Justin quickened his pace, throwing his loot over his shoulder and holding Kelly firmly. He never turned his back on the cops as he started down the sidewalk.

"Take the shot now." Dwayne yelled to his team.

A first shot was heard and then another. Dwayne looked and saw Justin and Kelly both on the ground. He heard another officer say clear. He rushed to the scene.

"Relax man, the paramedics are coming." Dwayne told the young man who gurgled blood and stared at the cop with terrified eyes. He checked the woman who had been his hostage. Two fingers against her neck. He dropped his head. No pulse. A quick and precise wound to her temple had shut the door on her life.

"We got this." Daniel Bryan, one of the paramedics, said placing a bandage on the wound. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Dwayne nodded as these paramedics put Justin on the gurney and took him to the ambulance it was soon headed to the hospital.

"We tried to get him without hitting her." John walked up. He had seen both their heads fling back the instant he and Randy fired. He feared one of them had hit her. He stared at Randy, wondering if he would lose his partner.

"Don't look at me man. My bullet hit the target. Yours is in the door, right here." Randy said cockily and lit a cigarette from his pack. He felt for the woman and her family, but he had learned to remain cold toward the victims during his career. If he allowed himself to feel and see it as reality, it would overwhelm him.

"The bullet entered her skull from the side. It was his bullet that killed her. I guess the jolt from him getting shot caused the gun to go off and get her or maybe he did it intentionally. We did the best we could." Johnson sighed. "Let's get this scene under control and head to the hospital."

Daniel Bryan and Alex Riley got out of the ambulance and headed in the ER.

"What do you have?" Stephen Farrelly, the doctor on duty, asked. He was the newest doctor on staff and had moved from Ireland.

"Eighteen year old. Gunshot wound to the neck. No ID on him." Daniel informed him as they wheeled the man into the trauma room. "BP 150/100, pulse 120. Shallow breathing. We started a line in the field."

"Alright. Let's get a heart monitor on him and push lidocane." Stephen glanced at the nurse in the room. She nodded and hurried to follow his order. The idle chatter they had enjoyed earlier forgotten instantly.

"Pushing lidocane." Savannah said as she performed it.

"Let's intubate him." Stephen put a tube into the victim's throat. "Give me 15cc of morphine."

Savannah pushed the morphine into the IV. "Done."

Just as she did, Justin started seizing and convulsing. "Roll him."

"He's flat lining!" Savannah yelled. "Starting compressions."

"Push a round of epi." Stephen grabbed a set of paddles and glanced at the monitor "Clear!" He shocked Justin once. "Charge to 300. Clear." He shocked him again with nothing.

"A systole." Savannah looked at the monitor.

"Push another round. Charge to 350 clear." He shocked him once again.

"Nothing."

"Resume compresses."

Savannah continued to pump air into the Ambu bag. "Charging to 400 clear."

"Nothing."

"Push dopamine." He said as they charged the paddles again. "Charge to 450 clear."

"Nothing."

He looked at the young man on the table and the monitors. "Time of death 14:40. Any family, present?"

"I don't know." Savannah took off her gloves and headed to the waiting room.

Phil Brooks or CM Punk as he was called walked into the ER after being called by the police. They had found his son's wallet in the bank.

"I'm here for my son." He snapped at the receptionist.

"Name?" Alyssa Mizanin asked not really looking up at the man, who was well known by his reputation alone.

"Justin Gabriel Brooks."

Alyssa put the name in the computer and came up with nothing. "Sir, I don't have anyone by that name."

"He was bought in with a gunshot wound."

"Oh, one moment." She picked up the phone and called back to the ER. She talked to Savannah and told her that the young man's father was here. "The doctor is coming out."

"Thank you." Phil was polite but he was seething. He thought the cops stupid for using such force to arrest his son when there were other ways. He sat down and waited for the doctor. He looked up and saw a tall, red headed man whose skin was almost as white as his jacket heading his way.

"Mr. Brooks?" Dr. Farrelly asked. "I'm Dr. Stephen Farrelly. I was your son's doctor."

"How is my son?"

"We did everything we could. We gave him lidocane and morphine."

"He's allergic to morphine."

"I'm sorry sir, but there was no way for us to know ... He came in as a John Doe"

"How is my son?" Phil said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry. We did everything but his heart stopped and we couldn't get it going again."

"My son is dead?" Phil held in his tears. "My son is dead! You idiot doctor!"

"Sir, even without the morphine, your son's injuries were very ..." Savannah defended her colleague.

"My son should have had a doctor who spoke English! Not this ... this clownish freak!"

"Sir, if you like, there is a grief counselor on staff."

"I don't want a damn shrink! I want this man's job!"

"Again, my apologizes for your loss." Stephen took the nurses arm and began to walk away. There was no way to sooth the grief of a parent who had lost a child.

"I want to see my son!" Phil insisted in a commanding tone.

"Of course." The doctor led the grieving father to the trauma room. "I will leave you alone."

"I'm sorry son." He looked over his son's injuries. "I will make them pay for this. They had no right to kill you."

"Mr. Brooks, we are sorry. We didn't know about the allergy to morphine." The doctor said coming back in.

"Did that kill my son?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. He came as a John Doe and we didn't know. I'm so sorry." He made his way out to leave the father with his son.

Phil leaned down by his son's head. "I promise you everyone will pay for what they did. They will not get away with killing you."

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by Dejavu1978.

* * *

><p>"You're home late." Randy looked up from the magazine he was reading with his feet propped up on the couch when his wife, Savannah walked into their apartment.<p>

"You're home." Savannah retorted as she slipped off her jacket. "There's the real shocker."

"You wore that to work?" Randy looked her up and down. She was wearing a short black dress and heels to match. He stared at her long legs. After five years of marriage they still looked amazing.

"I went out for drinks with some people from work. Geeze Randy, do you have to bring your work home with you." Savannah complained as she went to the closet to retrieve the broom so she could sweep up the gravel and dirt Randy had tracked in.

"At least I'm not taking my coworkers out for drinks."

"Whatever. Can you change at the station from now on? This is a Persian rug."

"So how was Doctor Leprechaun?"

"What?" Savannah took off her shoes and headed to the bedroom. Randy followed her watching her as she stood in front of long dresser mirror and took off her diamond earrings. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"You know what I mean. Ever since that Irish doctor came to work at the hospital you have been going out after work."

"He's a nice guy and he doesn't know many people in town. What am I supposed to do Randy, refuse to go with my friends because he's a man?"

"Yes. That's exactly what you should do." Randy snapped. "And who else was with you at the bar tonight?"

"Alyssa, Madison … Veronica. I'm so sick of your jealousy Randy." Savannah let down her auburn hair. "Can you unzip me?" Randy crossed the room and slowly pulled down the zipper exposing her bare back. He slipped his hands under her dress.

"You're a terrible liar, Vanna," He whispered in her ear. "I saw you in the window of that restaurant, not to mention Madison picked up John from work today."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Savannah pulled away. "You can't honestly expect me to come rushing home when you're never here."

"I work." Randy defended. "I was home today. You could have called to find out."

"Why are you home early?"

"Does it matter? Did I ruin your plans? Where you expecting Casper tonight?"

"Oh that's real grown up. And for your information, Madison did go, but she left when John called her and so did Alyssa because they were riding together."

"There was a bank robbery today, not that you care. I had to shoot a kid.

"Oh, so that was your handy work that came into the E.R. today?"

"He had a hostage."

"And he still killed her." Savannah popped off. "Kind of makes it all a waste doesn't it?"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I might be off work as well when Madison left?"

"No, it didn't because you used to call me."

"Ya and its more fun to hang all over that doctor than come home and take care of your home, right?"

"Take care of what? We have like two loads of laundry a week, a couple dishes every night. It's not like this house is a mess. It barely looks like anyone lives here."

"I want to know why you were alone with another man!"

"I wasn't!" Savannah yelled at him. "Only when Veronica went to bathroom. That was it."

"I wish I could believe that. The way you were laughing ..."

"Randy, he's a funny guy. Now, I'm cheating when I laugh? What is with you?"

"Vanna, you have been cold towards me ever since …" Randy shook his head. His wife had looked at him differently since he had shot and killed a man during a drug raid the year before. It was the first time he had killed anyone and there had been many in before the kid he had killed that day. "I'm still the same guy. What is it you see in this doctor?"

"Maybe the fact that he saves lives while you take them." Savanna blurted out.

"Then you should be with him." Randy swallowed his pain. He knew his wife had not cheated on him, but he could tell she was developing feelings for her coworker.

"Damn it, Randy. Why can't you get it through your thick head that I just want you to be you again? When you are home, you talk about your job and when you're working you hardly remember you have a wife. You scream out in your sleep. You don't even touch me anymore." Savannah had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sometimes I swear you are trying to push me to leave you."

Randy took long strides across the room and took his wife into his arms. He kissed her passionately and pulled her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He led her to the bed and laid her down, following her, covering her body with his.

"I would never push you away." He whispered as his fingertips caressed her bare skin.

"Then stop acting like it." She sobbed.

Madison Cena stood in her bedroom getting dressed for work. She was working seven pm to seven am at the ER that night. She was soon dressed in her navy scrubs. She pulled blonde hair up in a ponytail and put on her watch and wedding rings.

"Is it wrong that I just want to play doctor with you in that outfit?" John said walking in the room. It had been five days since the bank robbery and the shooting.

"You say that every time you see me in it." She laughed and walked over to her husband and kissed him. "Don't you have to work tonight too?"

"Yes." They often worked the same shift which made things easier for them with holidays and stuff. "Doesn't mean we don't have time to play doctor?"

"We don't have time. Now go to work and hang out with Randy and Mike."

"Okay but they aren't as fun."

"I would hope not." She laughed and kissed him again. "Now, call me on your break."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too." She watched as he headed to his truck and left. She got into her SUV and headed to work.

The ER was already jumping when Madison arrived. She saw Alyssa Mizanin, the receptionist and Savannah Orton, a fellow nurse. She knew that both were working with her tonight.

"Hey, Maddie." Savannah said when she walked up to the desk. "Ready for an exciting evening?"

"I hope it's not too exciting." Maddie laughed as she looked at the rooms she was assigned. "You on the seven to seven?"

"Yep." She began looking at the charts. "So, hubby working?"

"Yes. I hope he has a slow night."

"Like that would make them happy. They live for the excitement."

"Yeah they do." She laughed knowing how much John loved his job. She headed to triage to get the next patient.

Punk looked at his group of guys. He knew tonight was the night. It had been five days since his son's death and it was time for everyone to pay.

"Does everyone know what they are to do?" He asked them.

"Yes." Wade Barrett replied. "We are to take Drew to the ER as a patient. Then you and the others will come and we will take it over."

"How are we going to get guns in?" Drew asked. "The ER has metal detectors."

"We have someone on the inside that is going to help us." Punk replied. "Once we have control of the ER and we kill that doctor that killed my son, the SWAT team will be called and then we can kill them for shooting my son. Now let's go."

They headed to the cars and to the hospital. Once they arrived, Wade helped Drew inside as if he was hurt.

"Can I help you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes my friend needs to see a doctor. He is having stomach pains." Wade replied to her.

"Name?"

"Drew McIntyre."

"Date of birth"

"June 6, 1985."

She continued to get his information and entered it in the computer. Once she had, she placed a bracelet on his wrist and told them to wait.

Wade looked around while they waited. He was taking note of the exits. They waited for the triage nurse to call Drew back.

"Drew McIntyre?" Alicia Fox said.

"Yes."

They followed her into the triage and she took his vital signs and got his medical history. Once she had, she told him to wait in the triage waiting room for a nurse to call him back.

"Drew McIntyre?" Maddie said to the room after they had waited for two hours.

"Yeah."

"This way." Maddie led them to the exam room not far down the hall. It was right across from the nurses' desk. "Okay Mr. McIntyre. You have stomach pains?"

"Yes. They started last night after dinner." He played into the stomach pain.

"Okay, well change into this gown and we will draw some blood." Maddie headed to the drawer and got out what she needed. She walked back over. "Okay, do you have an arm you prefer?"

"No."

"Alright." She put the tourniquet around his right arm and started to try to find a vein. Once she found it, she stuck the needle in and took the blood. "Okay the doctor will be shortly."

She placed everything in the biohazard box and took the tubes of blood with her to the nurses' desk. She labeled it and sent it to the lab.

Wade smiled when she left. They were in position. Now they just had to wait for the signal.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by Dejavu1978.

* * *

><p>"Is it my imagination or have you been avoiding me this week?" Stephen sat down beside Savannah in the break room where she was drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"No, maybe a little." Savannah smiled politely. "Stephen, Randy thinks that you and I are ..."

"Messing around. Ah, come on Savannah. You're not gonna end our friendship over a little jealousy."

"Randy doesn't need the added stress, not with his job and all."

"Savannah, I would be lying if I didn't say there was some truth in your husband's worry. I do like ya."

"Stephen ..."

"Shhh ... your husband ignores ya. And I know ya didn't run into no door last month when ya came in here with that shiner."

"Stephen, it was a onetime thing and he didn't mean it. He hit me with his elbow and didn't know I was behind him. He would never hit me on purpose."

"Maybe ya, maybe no. but I see the way ya look at me Love. I know you feel the same."

"We have patients waiting." Savannah cleared her throat. "You have a guy with possible food poisoning in triage." She stood up and gathered her things.

Stephen followed her but he could not stand to let her walk away. He liked her and it wasn't normal for him to try and tear apart couples but he felt like Savannah's husband did not treat her as she should be treated. She was sad all the time and sometimes she would be crying when she arrived at work from a fight they had. He pulled her into a supply closet before they got to the desk.

"Stephen." she exclaimed. "I told you ... I ..." but his lips covered hers. She resisted but he continued to hold her body close to his. She gave in and he pulled her arms around his neck and locked the door before pressing her against the wall and letting his hands wander down her back. He turned, picked her up and placed her on a small table in the room and slid the scrub jacket off her shoulders revealing the tank top she wore beneath it. Before Savannah could clear her mind, Stephen pulled her tank top off and began to slide down the straps of her bra.

"One time won't hurt anyone." Stephen urged. "No one will know but us." It was hard for Savannah to pull away when his touch was so gentle and Randy seemed to be in a hurry every time he made love to her. She moaned when he pushed himself against her and nibbled on her neck. "I've wanted to ya since the first time I saw ya."

"We can't do this." Savannah pushed him away. "Not here."

"Then after work. Come back to me home."

Savannah dressed as quickly as she could and unlocked the door. She walked out of the room and went back to her work. She checked the computer and the rooms.

"Maddie, I thought you were handling Dr. Farrelly's patients tonight?"

"Huh?" Maddie said as she looked over her friends shoulder. "I thought so too."

"Agh, it's going to be a long night."

"Ah, it will be over before you know it. Looks like we are going to have a busy night."

Savannah walked into the exam room with Stephen and diverted her eyes every time he looked her way. Her heart was torn and she didn't know what she wanted.

"So, Mr. McIntyre. What seems to be the problem tonight?"

"It's my damn stomach. I already told your idiot nurse. Now yer gonna come in here and ask me the same thing?"

"Easy there fella. Sounds like we are from the same area. Where ya from friend?"

"You are no friend of mine." Drew pulled a gun from under the sheet.

"Stephen!" Savannah screeched.

"Get over to the corner. Move!" Wade pulled his gun as well.

"What ever the problem is, fella, this isn't the way to handle it." Stephen took Savannah's hand and pulled her behind him. "Just put the gun away and we will fix ya up."

"You don't know what the problem is? Don't you recognize the tat, Doc?" he rolled up his sleeve and showed him the dragon wrapped around the knife. "Look familiar. The kid ... An eye for an eye. And a life ... for a life."

"I did all I could for him." Stephen reasoned, instantly knowing what was going on. He had dealt with many gangs and such where he was from, but he had thought it was behind him in the country. "His injuries were serious. No one could have saved that poor young man."

"Shut up!" Wade said inching closer. He jerked the nurse from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that fella." Stephen narrowed his eyes to threaten and remained between Wade and Savannah, refusing to let him take her.

"Get out into the hall, slowly." Drew commanded, waving his gun through the air. "I don't really care about your girlfriend. Maybe she can watch you die before we kill her."

Stephen made sure to keep his body as a shield for Savannah as they walked.

"Everyone get on the floor!" Wade yelled and fired a shot into the ceiling. "Get over there."

Stephen and Savannah with their hands up walked behind the desk and got down on the floor as their captors wanted.

"Savannah ..." Stephen put his arm around her and whispered. "Take off your name tag."

"Why?"

"Take it off. You said Randy shot that kid. I don't want them to connect you by your name, love."

Madison heard the shots and the guy yell and she dropped to the floor by the desk. She had no idea what was going on and what the person with the gun wanted. She looked over and saw Savannah and Stephen nearby. She looked up and saw a group of guys with guns walking toward the desk.

"We have the rest of the ER covered." Jack Swagger said walking. "Our men are at every exit and have control of everything.

"Excellent." Punk replied. He went to the main nurses' desk and climbed on top. He had Wade shoot the gun toward the ceiling again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here to right a wrong done to me. My son was killed in this ER just five days ago. And now it's time for everyone to pay." He looked around and saw Madison was the closest to him. "You." He pointed and looked at her ID badge. "Madison Cena, come up here."

Madison slowly started to get up and was pulled up by Wade. Punk looked at the blonde.

"So, Madison, do you want to live through this?"

"Yes." She said meekly, trying to stay calm.

"Here is the deal. If you want to stay alive, you do exactly what I say." He pressed his gun to her temple. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes."

"I want you to call the police and tell them we have you hostage." He looked around. He knew the name of the cop who shot his son and wanted to know the names of the rest of team. "You asked to speak with Captain Dwayne Johnson or any member of the SWAT team. Do it."

Madison picked up the phone on the desk and dialed the police department. She knew it would go to dispatch first.

"San Antonio Police Department."

"Can I speak with Captain Johnson please?"

"I'm sorry maam, but he is indisposed. Can I take a message?"

"This is an emergency." She cried with the barrel of a gun still stuck to her temple.

"What is the nature of your emergency? Please hold and I will direct your call to 911."

"I'm at the hospital. Damn it."

"maam?"

"My name is Madison Cena and I am a nurse at the ER. I need to speak with Johnson or the man beside me will start killing us!" her fear taken over her voice.

"One moment."

"Johnson."

Punk grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Captain Johnson, I have taken a group hostage at San Antonio Medical Center ER. I expect you to come and make sure you bring Orton, and the guy with the military cut. Orton's partner isn't he? Make sure everyone who was at the bank is here. You got fifteen minutes or the pretty little blond here will be your first causality."

"Get Cena and Orton in here now!" Dwayne yelled to his secretary. The man on the phone did not give him time to negotiate and he knew they had to move fast. "Orton! Cena!" he called as he pulled on his jacket. They were just on their way out of the building.

"What's up boss?"

"Beth, get everyone who was present at the bank robbery last week and tell them to head to the hospital. ER side. Full body armor. Tell them to be ready and turn on their radios I will fill them in as we go."

"Yes sir." Beth Phoenix hurried to do as her boss asked.

"The hospital? What is going on?" Randy demanded.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Hey, my wife is working tonight. What is going on?" John insisted.

"Look, guys. That kid that died. Well his father has taken the entire ER hostage. And John, Madison was the woman who called dispatch."

"What?" John grabbed his gun and hurried out the door.

"John! Damn it." Randy was right beside his partner. His own worries on his mind.

They were soon in the truck and on their way.

"Damn, I begged her not to go to work tonight." Randy said to John as they sped through the streets. "She was off and they called her in."

"I'm starting to wish I had convinced Maddie to call in." John stepped on the gas. "I can't believe this."

"Let's just hope he doesn't connect them to us." Randy worried. He was the one who had shot Justin and he feared that the man holding the hostages would kill Savannah first, just because she was unlucky enough to be married to him.

"I want everyone's cell phones. Come on, I don't have all day." Phil held out a bag to all his hostages. He had them sitting against the wall in a long hallway and his men where on either side, making sure no one slipped away. "Ah, Dr. Farrelly." he knelt down. "I bet you never thought you would see me again. Huh? But don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you given my son medicine he was allergic to." He stood up and continued to gather cell phones. "I'm sorry that all of you innocent people have to get all caught up in this, but let's face it. No one is going to care about one measly doctor being held hostage, so for the time being you are all going to be my guests and once my demands are fulfilled you will all go home and go on with your miserable little lives. Except for Dr. Farrelly that is." He chuckled. "You have a date with the grim reaper my friend."

"Screw you, fella." Stephen said to him. He would not show fear to the man.

Punk laughed again and looked to the woman beside the doctor.

"Where's your name tag?" Savannah's mouth dropped. She didn't think that the criminals would notice. "I uh..." she looked down.

"It probably fell off. Leave the girl alone." Stephen quickly told him.

"What's your name?"

"Bug off. You said you were here for me. What's its matter her name?"

"What's it matter?" Punk chuckled. "Fine, you want to know so much. I'll tell you. You see doc. You are not the only one who is going to die tonight because the man who shot my son, well his whore works here. She's a nurse. Now, darling. What is your name? It wouldn't happen to be Savannah now would it?"

"Savannah is off tonight. Looks like you picked the wrong night, fella." Stephen grinned. "Go on, check the schedule on the wall if you don't believe me."

"What's your name!"

"Miley." Savannah lied. "Miley Harper." She gave him her sister's name. The only thing that came to her mind.

"You, you look familiar." Punk said then rose and walked behind the desk to look at the schedule. "Wade. Get over here."

Madison remained behind the desk where Punk had told her to stay. He wanted her to answer the phone when the cops called. So far there had been many calls all needing to talk to doctors but she had to clear the line. She listened to Punk as he spoke.  
>"I want you to go to Orton's home. I want this bitch found. Orton's not going to give a damn about any of these people unless his wife is here. I want the man on his knees!"<p>

"Sure thing boss."

Madison waited until the Punk was busy harassing his hostages and she carefully maneuvered the mouse on the computer in front of her. The computers were only supposed to be linked to the hospitals and doctors on their network and were restricted from accessing the web and she knew Punk knew it because he had said as much when Wade had asked about destroying the computers. But Madison was secretly great at computers and had hacked the system before. She watched her captors carefully while she typed slowly so not to make the keys make the clicking sound. It only took her a few minutes to pull up her email and access her messenger. She sent a sms message to John.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by Dejavu1978.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what's this?" John had nearly dismissed the text message he received from a strange number. It wasn't a normal phone number but a long series of digits. He opened it.<p>

"John, you can check your mail later … come on." Randy chastised. He was already suited up in full protective armor and had thrown his favorite gun over his shoulder. "I'm ready to get this son of a bitch."

"It's from Maddie. She's using her messenger."

"I thought the computers in the hospital blocked all web activity other than their sites?"

John smiled. "That doesn't stop Maddie. She's a wiz with computers. She can hack anything." He scrolled through the message. "John, there are six guys. One left the hospital. The leader sent him to Randy's. They don't know that Savannah is here yet. He is going to kill Dr. Farrelly and Savannah. This is not a random take over." Randy's eyes grew wide, but John smiled. "That's my girl. Boys, we got eyes on the inside."

"Dewayne, we got one loner heading to my condo." Randy talked into his handheld.

"Randy where are you going?" John asked as Randy took off in a run.

"I'm getting inside that building." Randy called back.

"Randy! Wait for back up!" John grabbed his gun. "Dwayne you better send some help. Orton's gone lone gun on us again."

"Let him go." Dwayne responded. "We don't want to draw attention. Orton goes off half cocked sometimes but he's not stupid. We need a distraction so he can get inside."

"Call them blondie." Phil jutted the phone in Maddie's face. "This number right here." He pointed to a number she had written down to Dwayne's cell phone. He had called a dozen times and each time Phil hung it up.

Maddie dialed the number.

"Tell them I'm coming to the door in five minutes and I want the shooters front and center."

Maddie was shaking as she dialed and waited for Dwayne to answer.

"Johnson."

"I'm calling from the hospital." She began keeping her eyes on Phil.

"Maddie is that you?"

"Yes."

"Sweetie, don't you worry, we are going to get you and everyone else out of there."

Phil snatched the phone out of her hand. He had been holding his head beside the ear piece.

"Aw, that's a sweet sentiment Johnson. Nice to know you care, but nobody is leaving until I say so. This is what I want. I want your snipers, the same ones who were at the bank, Johnson, don't try to pull a fast one on me. I want to talk to them. I'll be at the door in oh, I was going to say five minutes, but I think … now." He tossed the phone to down and gazed at Maddie.

Then he looked around at the other hostages. He liked the blond and thought her pretty. He wanted to hold on to her for a while. He needed something to entertain himself. He walked slowly up the hallway.

"You." He grabbed Savannah's hand and jerked her to her feet.

"Leave her be!" Stephen held her hand and tried to pull her back. "Take me! Take me!" Phil hit him with the handle of his gun.

"Stephen!" Savannah dropped to her knees. He had blood trickling down the side of his face from the gash the weapon had left behind. Stephen was unconscious.

"Get up!" Savannah spat at Phil and proved to be a difficult hostage, but her tiny frame and light weight proved to be no match for Phil's strength. He grabbed her hair and forced her to go with him.

"Randy, you better get back here. This lunatic is going to start shooting the hostages if he doesn't see us. He's on his way to the door now. He knows who you are. We can't substitute."

"I'm already there."

"I swear you're like a phantom, Orton." John said as he turned the corner and saw Randy already standing in front of the emergency room doors. He walked up beside him still fastening his bullet proof vest. "What do you think he's got planned?"

"I don't know. Just be ready for anything."

Phil clasped his hand around Savannah's throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You are a feisty one. What was your name, Miley?"

"Go to hell, you sick bastard." Savannah spat gazing at him with despise.

Phil laughed.

"I thought I had picked out the girl I wanted to entertain myself with while we wait but I think you would be more fun." Phil stuck his tongue out as far as he could and wiggled it towards Savannah. She cringed and turned her face away as far as she could. "The good doc is your boyfriend, I bet. After you've had me, Miley, you'll forget all about red. That's a promise."

"I would rather die first." She growled. Phil touched the barrel of his gun to her temple.

"Don't tempt me."

Madison once again looked around the ER. The patients were in their exam rooms but the gunmen were placed all around. She made sure no one was watching and she sent John another message hoping he would get it. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Phil knew that Savannah was there.

John stood at the main ER doors with Randy when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and saw it was another message. 'John, Savannah lied and said she was Miley. He left four guys in here with us while he is at the door. They are placed at the ambulance bay doors and then all around the ER.' He put the phone down when he saw the man walking to the doors with Savannah.

Savannah fought Phil as he drug into the ER waiting room. Dolph Ziggler was standing guard at the doors, careful not to be viewed in any of the large windows.

"Dolph." Phil called to him. "Take her. I want both the snipers in here. If they refuse, shoot her."

"No problem." Dolph snickered and grabbed Savannah. Phil stood back and watched. He did not know how far the cops would go to bring him down and he wanted to test how stupid they would be before showing his own face.

Savannah continued to fight her abductor as she was dragged to the front doors. They slid open. Dolph could not concentrate on what he needed to do with Savannah making it hard for him to keep a hold on her and his gun. He turned to face her, grabbed her hair at her crown and jerked her head back. He slapped her across her cheek.

"Randy, don't." John held his hand on Randy's chest. "No one knows she's your wife. Don't do anything that will tip them off."Savannah again tried to pull away. Dolph used his fist to knock her to the floor before jerking her up and pulling her out the doors again.

The muscles in Randy's cheeks twitched. His eyes narrowed.

"Randy, stay cool."

"That's my wife." Randy snarled. He heard Savannah's scream. He glanced and their eyes met. In his mind he felt she was begging him to help her and that she did not understand how he could stand there and let another man hurt her. Savannah jerked away again and Dolph again struck her. Randy could not handle it. It a sudden rage he jerked his 9 millimeter from its place in the back of jeans. In only a moments time he aimed and pulled the trigger.

Dolph Ziggler's head flung back, his eyes wide in surprise. His mouth wide open. Savannah screamed. She had been unharmed but watching a man being shot in front of her was horrifying. Dolph dropped to his knees and the scene seemed to move in slow motion as he was still for a moment before finally falling face first to the pavement of the drop off circle.

"Run!" John screamed to her, running forward quickly with his team moving in immediately. Randy stood like a statue as he always did after killing someone. He felt nothing when he killed his target. He was in a different place. He blinked his eyes and finally saw the chaos around him. He saw Savannah take a step away from the hospital. He hurried toward his wife.

"Stop!" Phil growled, reaching out and snatching Savannah before she could get away. Randy had just touched her hand. Punk placed his arm tight around her throat and placed his gun to her head. "Back off! I'll kill her!" Phil's wild eyes on Randy. "I mean it Orton, I'll kill the bitch!"

"I know who you are Orton, I should shoot you right now!" Phil said with a smirk before looking to John. "But first, I want to know who your partner is. What is your name?"

He looked from John to Randy and then to Savannah. He dug the gun into Savannah's temple. "Once again, what is your name or she dies. I've got plenty of other hostages."

"John. My name is John." John said quickly. He could see Randy out of the corner of his eye. He was frantic, running his hands over his face and turning quickly. His eyes full of fire.

"John what?"

John stood there. He didn't want to tell him his last name for fear he would realize that Maddie was his wife and hurt her. Randy looked at John and then at Savannah.

Randy tossed his gun to the ground. He put his hands up to surrender.

"I'm the only one who fired the shot. I killed your son. You want me here I am. Just let the woman go."

"Your name!" Phil screamed again. He pointed his gun at John and fired. John dropped to ground, holding his ankle. "What's your freaking name!"

"I'm right here Phil!" Randy screamed again. "That's what you wanted, Right? Take me!" he was losing control. Savannah was right there. He could reach out and touch her and he could do nothing.

"We will get to that but right now I want to know your partner's last name." Phil gazed at John with cold eyes and once again placed the gun to Savannah's head. "What is your full name, now? Tell me so I know whose skull I'm putting my bullet in." He took a step forward and pointed his gun at John; he was in point blank range to his head.

"John Cena." John replied, wriggling in pain. "My name is John Cena."

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Savannah gasped for air as Punk applied pressure to her neck. She wanted to scream out, terrified that she was about to witness her husband's murder.<p>

Punk dug the barrel of his gun into John's forehead.

"I should kill you right now, Orton" Punk stated angrily, but he did not withdraw his gun from John. "You killed my son. But that would be too easy. I would rather have you live with the pain that I have to live with every day and as soon as I find that bitch of a wife of yours … you will know that pain. "

Randy reached out and touched his wife's hand. Punk paid no attention and did not see them reach for each other. Punk had no idea Randy's heart was already in his grasp. Savannah gave his hand a squeeze. How could he let go of her? He desperately searched his mind for a way to free her safely.

"Where is your wife, Orton? Huh? Is she sitting at home, waiting for you to return?" He again glared at John. "I bet you and your partner are very close. Best friends perhaps? I bet you're like brothers. I think he will be the first person I take from your life."

John saw his opportunity. While holding his injured leg, he managed to slip his hand under his pants and in one sudden movement he jerked the hidden pistol from his boot and fired it, hitting Punk in the gut. Punk released his victim and his gun fell to the ground.

Randy grabbed Savannah and pulled her into his embrace. He thought it was over.

"Take him!" Randy heard Dewayne call out the order and out of the corner of his eye he saw Cody Rhodes, a rookie run toward where Punk laid clutching his gut. Cody was an overzealous man, in a hurry to prove his worth to the squad. He had only been with them a month. Rhodes had a head start on his colleges and Randy knew he had taken his steps before the order was given.

It all happened so fast that Randy and John only heard a shot ring out, followed by fast rounds. They dove to the ground; Randy covered Savannah with his body hoping to shield her as Punks' posse exited the ER, firing automatic weapons as they strolled toward their boss. Wade helped Punk retreat inside the building and the others slowly began to step backwards, still shooting their guns.

When the smoke cleared, Randy raised his head and looked around. Rhodes was hit. His eyes stared at him, but they were blank, nearly cloudy.

Randy stared at his wife. She was shaken by what had happened. He gently stroked her hair. She did not cry. Savannah never cracked under pressure. She had grown up in a dangerous neighborhood and she stood her ground well, keeping her nerves in check in the most stressful situations. She would not cry. He could not remember a time when he had seen her cry.

Stephen sat against the wall. A cold, tingling sensation ran through his body the instant he had heard the first shot fired. He hated not knowing what was going on. The room was filled with crying and terrified people as more shots were fired. Then Punk was brought back in by his accomplices. He was wounded. But Savannah was not with them. His breath caught. Had he killed her?

Punk was laid on a gurney and they looked around for the doctor. Wade's eyes lay on Stephen. He motioned for Jack to get him. Stephen didn't have time to react when Jack jerked him up.

"Fix him." Wade said.

"No." Punk said softly. "I don't want him. He helped kill my son." He looked around the room. "You. The blond."

"She isn't a doctor." Stephen said.

"Don't care." Punk said.

Wade pushed Stephen back to the wall where the others were. He walked over to the desk where Maddie was sitting. She quickly closed what she was doing on the computer when she saw him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where Punk was.

"You fix him."

"Alright." Maddie replied. She was a Nurse Practitioner with a specialization in Emergency. She was above an RN but under a doctor. She had done four years to get her nursing degree and then three years to get her Ph.D. "I will need some help."

"I can help." Alyssa replied from where she was.

Madison nodded. It would help for them to stick together. They were all like sisters and at that moment they both had the same thought. Were their husbands still alive and was Savannah with them.

Alyssa walked over to where Maddie, Punk and the others were. "What do you need Maddie?"

"Can you watch him while I get what I need?"

"Sure."

"Don't you even think about slipping me poison, bitch!" Punk threatened. "If I die ... Kill her." he told Wade.

Maddie walked over to the trauma room and began to grab what she needed. She was scared for her life knowing that Punk had already lost so much blood and she still unsure of how badly he was hurt. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if John was okay. She knew he was outside. She had heard the shots and she just hoped her husband was okay. After getting everything, she then headed back to where Punk was. She began to assess his injury. She saw that the bullet was still there.

"I have to get the bullet out. I'm going to give you something to relax you." She was thinking that if she sedated him, it would be possible for the cops to move and surprise the others.

"No." Punk said to her and Wade. "Do not sedate me."

"Do you realize how much pain you will be in when I take the bullet out?"

"He can take it." Wade lifted his gun to her head. "Remove the bullet without medication. NOW!"

Maddie's hand shook as she tried to cut around the bullet take out the bullet.

"Stop shaking!" Wade screamed making her jump.

"It's a little hard with your gun in her face!" Alyssa snapped trying to compose herself while she irrigated the wound. Wade then turned his gun on her, placing it between her eyes.

"I would shut my mouth if I were you bitch. You're not really that important to us."

Maddie took a tweezer like instrument and grasped hold of the metal and quickly plucked it from Punk's body. She wanted it over with as quickly as possible. She just wanted to be as far from him as she could get.

Punk screamed out from the pain and he sat up abruptly and punched her in the face, blaming her for the pain her healing work had caused. Maddie fell to the floor instantly from the force and held her face, crying.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Alyssa asked bending down.

"Yeah." Maddie said through her tears. She got up with Alyssa's help. She looked at Punk and Wade. She steadied herself. "I need to put a dressing on it to keep it from getting infected."

"Do then." Punk said.

Maddie walked back over to him and applied the dressing. She felt his eyes on hers the whole time. It made her uncomfortable.

"You know, you are very pretty." He said as she put the tape on the dressing.

"I'm married." She said abruptly. "All finished." She stepped away from him. She just wanted to be away from him. She started to walk back to the desk. She felt him grab her arm.

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"I don't think so." She tried to pull away.

"Okay, then tell me about your husband, Mrs. Cena." He stopped when he said the name. Cena, he had heard it before. Could he really be that lucky?

"Leave us." He demanded.

Wade shoved Alyssa continuously until they were out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Tell me." Punk interrogated. "And don't think about lying to me. Is your husband the cop?"

He did not wait for her answer. He shoved her on the bed and dropped down on top of her.

"I bet he is." he smirked, tracing his fingers down her cheek. Maddie turned away from him.

"Madison. That's such a pretty name." His voice softened to a sick and twisted whisper. "You want to have fun, Madison."

Madison squirmed fighting his every touch. Even wounded, Punk was too strong for her to defeat. He held her down easily. Maddie screamed out as he tried to get off her scrub top. Both heard the door open.

"We have a problem." Wade said when he opened the door.

Punk looked down at Madison. He kissed her cheek. "We will continue this later, Madison."

He got up and walked over to Wade. He might not have had Orton's wife but he had Cena's wife and that would definitely play into his favor.

Please Reivew!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter Co-written by Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"John, you are out of here." Dwayne said as the paramedics wanted to take John to another hospital.<p>

"They can check me here. I'm not leaving until I know Madison is okay."

"John, let the paramedics take you to another hospital. Madison needs you healthy." Randy said as the paramedics were checking Savannah too. "It will all be okay."

"Randy, I realize now that your wife is safe, you don't care but my wife is still in there and I'm not leaving here until she is safe."

"John, that is not true. I love Maddie. If you think it doesn't bother me that she is still in danger than you and I aren't as close as I thought." Randy replied. He knew John was upset that Maddie was still inside, yet it angered him that his friend did not think he cared.

John sighed. He knew Randy cared, he just wanted Madison out of that ER and safe. "I'm sorry. I just want her out of there."

"I know that." Randy turned to the paramedic checking Savannah.

Mike stood leaning against the SWAT van and nervously tapped his gun. There hadn't been any communication from the hospital in nearly an hour since the leader had come to the door with Savannah. Cody had been taken away as well as the gunman who had been shot. He sighed deeply and shifted on his feet as he looked forward at the building. He hadn't heard from his wife Alyssa and that was making this all the more nerve wracking. He bowed his head for a minute and then looked back up. He wouldn't think the worst. They were just starting their lives together. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not like this. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he ran his hands down his face. Marriage had changed him. He had once been just another carefree bachelor. Settling down was the last thing on his mind. Until he'd met Alyssa. She'd changed all that and made him a better person. He wouldn't lose her. He was not going to break his promise to her. He was the one with the dangerous, life threatening job. His mind raced back to the day of the bank robbery and how she'd reacted when she'd gotten home.

XXX FlashBackXXX

_Mike sank into the couch and closed his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the images of the young man and his hostage hitting the ground out of his head. The sound of the shot still echoed in his ears. He didn't think it would ever get easier. He wasn't a deeply religious man but he didn't bat an eyelash as he opened his eyes and took another sip of his beer before whispering into the quiet of the house._

"_Lord, please forgive us for the things we have done today and be with the families of the victims in their time of grief. Amen." _

_He took another long hard drink of his beer and looked up as the door opened. Alyssa walked into view and he stood up to greet her. She ran to him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she held him. He could feel the tears against his neck and he somehow managed to get them over to the couch. She pulled back after a second and wiped her cheeks with her fingers before she looked at him. She had seen the young man come into the emergency room earlier and even though Mike was already a cop when they'd first met, she had never really let herself think about how dangerous his job could be. Madison had dropped her off on the way to pick up John and had warned her about not pushing too hard. Mike would tell her what happened when he was ready. She'd also told her just to listen and be supportive. After a long silence, Mike took another drink of his beer and then started to open up._

"_He was just a kid. Barely out of high school. He had a hostage. About our age. They say she had a baby girl at home. The shot was so loud. There was so much blood. He just fell. His gun went off and shot her. There was nothing else we could do." He said the last part silently as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact._

"_But you're okay?" she asked. He turned to look at her for a second and then looked back blankly at the turned off television._

"_This time I guess. But it could happen. Orton and Cena have both been shot and Riley died last year during that drug raid. It's a part of the job. What we do is for the greater good. At least that's what they tell us in training." He turned to look at her again. "But I love my job as much as I love you and I promise you that I will come home to you every night. You are going to be stuck with me until we are both gray haired and surrounded by a million children and grandchildren." She laughed a little despite the fresh tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him again. _

_He could not tell her that he had almost lost his life that day. For a brief moment the frantic kid could have made Mike break his promise to his wife. The promise he made every morning before leaving for work. The promise that he would come home safe to her. But that kid only cared about his own freedom when he pointed his gun at Mike. Mike was the closest to the victim and he and Styles had been sneaky. Coming from behind, hoping to take him down while Johnson had his attention. If successful, Mike would have taken the witness out of the equation. No one would have guessed that the target had a martial arts background. _

_Mike closed his eyes. He could still see himself laying flat on his back on the sidewalk and the kid's gun sitting on the tip of his nose. It was a shock and had happened so fast there was no time to think. When Mike heard the shot, he thought that was it. His eyes were snitched tight and he saw a picture of his beautiful Alyssa smiling. He opened his eyes, thinking he would be walking in a misty field of clouds toward his maker, but no. He watched that kid fall to the ground. Mike saw it all clearly. He had a front row seat. The kid did not die immediately and he used the few moments of life he had left to adjust his pistol and pull the trigger, ending that poor young ladies life. Mike was sure he had seen him smile before the hand dropped his weapon. _

_XXXEnd of FlashbackXXXX_

Mike was pacing now, his anxiety growing with every second that passed by without a word from Alyssa or the gunmen. Suddenly, a shot broke through the silence of the night and Mike stopped dead in his tracks with his heart in his throat.

Everyone outside heard the shot come from the ER and they couldn't help but freeze. Who had fired the shot inside?

Punk walked out with Wade and saw the problem. One of the patients was making trouble. Maddie followed behind and hurried to the desk and sat down. She glanced over at Alyssa who saw the bruise on Maddie's face. She felt horrible that Punk had hurt Maddie. She wondered what Punk did to Maddie when they were alone.

"I told you all to be quiet!" Punk yelled as the patient got louder.

"She is upset and sick. She doesn't know what she is saying." Stephen said to him. He barely had time to react when Punk struck with the butt of the gun.

"Shut up!" Punk walked over the older lady. "Be quiet."

She reached for his gun. Pointed it at the old lady with no emotion in his eyes. Just a cold hearted snarled. He fired a shot at close range into the patient's chest.

"You didn't have to do that!" Stephen rushed over to her only to have Punk shoved him back.

"Don't you dare touch her. She is useless to us."

"I have to get in there." Randy's head snapped over his shoulder the second he heard the shot fired. "John, trust me. I'll bring Maddie back to you."

"Randy, no." Savannah reached out and grabbed his hand. "This guy is crazy."

"Vanna, this is my job and Maddie is family. I have to go." He looked over at Dwayne." Take her to the station and keep her there until this is over."

"Orton, what are you thinking!" Dwayne screamed as Randy ran off toward the building. "You're not going in there! That's an order!" but it had no effect. Randy disappeared behind the building and no one knew what he had going on in his mind.

Please Reivew!


	7. Chapter 7

Cowritten by Jennie and RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Madison jumped and let out a small cry. The poor old woman slumped over in her wheel chair, half dead and shaking. Ugly convulsions jolted her back. Maddie wanted to run to her. She knew from experience that there was no saving her life, but a shot of morphine would at least ease her pain. She glowered at Punk. How could anyone be so cold? How could he just shoot an innocent person? The poor patient had only been crying out for help. The very reason she had come to the ER in the first place. She looked around hoping to be able to send another message but Punk had one of his goons standing behind the desk.<p>

She was shocked that Punk's motive was because of a bank robbery. She had been off the day it happened. She had a doctor's appointment for a yearly check up and some errands. Savannah had called her and asked if she wanted to meet with her and some of the people from work for a drink. She wasn't going to drink but she agreed to meet them. As they were sitting there talking about the day in the ER, her phone rang. It was John. He wanted to take her out to dinner so he asked her to come and pick him up since he rode with Randy that day.

_Flashback_

"_Hey." She said when he got in. She kissed him. "Where did you want to eat?_

"_Let's head home and spend some time together" He said as they started out of the parking lot."I know I said I would take you out, honey, but I think I would rather head home. Can we order in instead?"_

"_Okay." She knew something had happened. "John, what happened?" _

"_Oh, baby, please. Can we talk about our day later?" He said tiredly. "I don't really want to discuss it right now." Maddie knew immediately that he had a bad day. They always talked about their day the moment they saw each other._

"_Of course baby." She drove them home and they headed in the house. Once they were, she turned to him. "Are you alright?" He looked drained. She was worried._

"_You know what I don't get?" John turned on her. He looked frustrated. She shook her head. "Why in the world would someone so young, with their whole life ahead of them, just throw it away? I don't get it. There were so many other options."_

_"John, what happened today?"_

_"The bank was robbed. It was a kid. A young man. We were called in. He took a hostage and he wasn't letting her go. No matter how we tried to reason with him, he would not give up. Randy and I had our sites locked." John sat down on the sofa in the living room. He rubbed his temples. "When Dwayne told us to take him out, oh my heart just stopped. He was so young. We had a short window and I thought." John chocked up and he had to take a deep breath to steady his voice. "I thought if I just grazed him, it would scare him and we could bring him in alive. But Randy. He's a dead shot. He took him out. The hostage went down and I thought that the door frame was metal and that my bullet had bounced off and hit her because she didn't go down immediately like the kid did. She went down a few seconds after. I never bolted from my position so fast. Maddie I thought I had killed her. But Dwayne said it wasn't my bullet. It was the kid's. It could have been the jolt of Randy's caused the gun to go off or maybe the kid did it just so he wouldn't be dying alone. I just don't know."_

"_I'm sorry." She said softly sitting down beside him. "I'm sure you did everything not to have to shoot."_

"_But it wasn't enough. That hostage had a little baby girl at home. The kid was just a kid. Barely eighteen. That is two young lives gone in an instant." He sighed and sat further back. "Some days I think this job is just too much. It's getting too hard, Maddie."_

_Maddie rounded the chair and began to rub his shoulders. John always felt that way after a life was lost in a standoff. He couldn't shut it out like Randy. John had a heart of gold and she had even seen him shed a tear for people he had never met before. Like the parents of the young girl who had taken her parents car in the middle of the night and wrecked on the bridge the week before. John felt genuinely sad for the thirteen year olds parents. _

"_I know. It's hard because it's your job to protect everyone but occasionally you have to take the life of someone to protect everyone else. That kid gave you no choice, John. I know it wasn't you whose bullet hit him..."_

_"Randy and I are a team. We are both responsible. I could have told Randy what I was thinking. You know how his aim is. He would have shot his legs from under him, but I didn't."_

_"It wasn't your fault. That kid made that choice. If he hadn't died, he may have killed who knows how many innocent lives in that bank today. There were children in there. Mothers, fathers ..."_

_"But an innocent life was taken."_

_"You had no idea he would still shoot her." She moved to where she was kneeling in front of him. She placed her hands over his. "John, you are a great cop. You tried everything to keep what happened from happening."_

"_Thanks." He smiled a little and leaned forward to kiss her. "So, what did the doctor say? Are you healthy?" _

"_What a way to change the subject." She laughed moving back beside him. _

"_Well, I don't want to dwell on it. So, tell me what the doctor said." John forced a smile. It was his job. Sometimes negotiations didn't end well and there was nothing to celebrate but most of the time it was great and the community was saved._

"_Well. I think I can make you smile." She said walking over to her purse and getting the ultrasound photo. "What does this tell you?"_

_He took the photo from her and looked at it."Really?"_

"_Yep, we're having a baby." She smiled._

_He got up and hugged and kissed her. "How many weeks?"_

"_Four weeks."_

"_This is wonderful." He got up and hugged her tightly._

"_I'm glad you think so."_

"_Well, we have been married for five years. After everything we have been through with trying to have a baby, this is wonderful."_

"_I was thinking we wouldn't tell anyone until we are in the second trimester."_

"_Because of last time?"_

"_Yes. We told everyone as soon as we found out and we ended up losing it. I just want to wait."_

_He kissed her again. "Okay, we won't tell anyone until we are in the second trimester."_

"_Good. I love you John." _

"_I love you too baby." He smiled and kissed her again. "Now, how about dinner."_

"_You always think about food." She laughed._

Maddie smiled inward despite things. She and John were having a baby. That day was a bad day. Nothing more. She was a mother now and that is where she got her strength. She would protect herself and her unborn child and tomorrow ... tomorrow her life with John would be the same as it was when she had woken that day. She saw Punk looking at her and she turned away. She hoped he would leave her alone. She hoped John and everyone was okay outside. The shots outside were heard inside and everyone had hoped it was the gunman who was dead and the police had done it. But when they brought the leader back in, they knew they weren't going too rescued then. She wondered where Savannah was and if she was okay or if she had been caught in the shoot out. They had no word of her.

"Where is the other nurse?" Stephen stood arrogantly against the wall and demanded what the others were thinking.

"She's gone." Stephen closed his eyes, sure he knew what Punk meant.

"You bastard." Stephen shook with anger, but he stood in his spot, scared that if he were to act Punk would shoot not him, but another innocent victim.

"Orton's bitch wife is the only one of you that I am interested in right now." Punk then turned to Wade. "Did you find her at home?"

"No, but I found this photo of her and him." Wade handed Punk the photo. Punk gazed at the woman in the photo, his mouth dropped open, his temper rose.

"Sonofabitch." Punk crossed the room in long strides and he punched Stephen before anyone could react. "She was Orton's wife! You knew it! You tricked me!"

Stephen laughed holding his jaw.

"She is a little outta your reach now aint she fella?" Punk pulled his weapon from his holster and pointed at the doctor.

"You are getting on my nerves." he pulled the trigger hitting Stephen in the leg. "That's strike two. Your time is ticking away doc."

"What do we do now, boss?" Wade Barrett asked.

"I don't know. I want that bitch back here!" he stood in front of Madison and slammed his hand on the desk making her jump again. Punk looked her way. He looked her up and down.

She wasn't Orton's wife. She was Cena's and perhaps the next best thing to having Savannah. But how could he use her to get his revenge?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by Jennie and RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John paced his sore ankle hurting as he did. The paramedics had treated him and bandaged it. No one knew where Randy was. No one knew what crazy idea he was trying to pull off.<p>

Another shot echoed through the open hospital doors. Savannah jumped out of the ambulance and walked toward the doors until two officers stopped her. Had Punk killed Stephen or hurt Madison or Alyssa? And where was Randy? Had he snuck in somehow and surprised them? Was he the one Punk shot?

"Damn it. Where the hell is Orton and why isn't he answering." Dwayne tapped a pen on the top of a squad car. He hated it when he did not know all the facts.

"He has gone off the grid." Steve Austin, the Chief of the Police Force, said. "I told you Orton should have been gone a long time ago. Why you fought to save his job I'll never know, Johnson."

"He's smart. He's one of the best snipers and officers on the force." John said quickly. "He is in there trying to rescue people. We should all be in there."

"No, Cena, you should be at the hospital." Chief Austin said. "You are a liability here not only because you are hurt but because your wife is there."

"That's why I can't leave."

"Enough. We have find Orton. Granted, he is smart, but he is also careless. His temper clouds his judgment and I don't want to lose any hostages because of him."Dwayne replied stopping the conversation. "Does anyone know where Randy might have gone?"

"He probably went in an unknown entrance." Mike said.

"I agree with Mike." AJ Styles added. "We know Randy is good at finding ways in. He went in some way no one else thought of."

"John, you're his partner, do you know?"

"I don't. There are tons of entrances here. There is a service entrance that will lead you a service elevator. That's the only way they might not know."

"Alright. Mike, you and AJ head over to the service entrance. Do not go in. Check it and see if you can see any signs that Randy went in that way."

"Yes, sir." They said together and headed to the entrance.

"We need a layout of the hospital." Steve said.

"Yes, we do." Dwayne replied. He turned to Savannah. "Do you know the hospital?"

"I do but not everything. The county should have the blueprints to it on file."

"Okay, DiBiase, head over and get those blueprints."

"Yes sir."

Dwayne turned back to the ER entrance. What was going on in there? Who was shot by the earlier shot? He was worried how many of the hostages might be hurt by the time this was over.

Randy walked carefully around the hospital. He had taken the service entrance and then followed the maintence root. He knew where the ER was, the only problem was getting in a position to see what was going on. Maddie and Alyssa were both there as well as tons of innocence people. He knew the whole hospital had been evacuated and all the patients moved to another one. Only the people in the ER remained. He took out his cell phone and messaged Maddie just in case. He quietly and slowly made his way around to the ER doors that lead to the rest of the hospital. He quickly looked in to see the gunmen all around and the hostages in the main hall near the nurse's desk. He moved quietly like a snake around the area careful t o not be seen. He made it to the other side and looked in. He saw Maddie and Alyssa sitting at the nurse's desk and Punk nearby. He saw the bruise on Maddie's face from his position. He looked and saw an old lady in a wheelchair that seemed to be dead. He knew now who was shot. He saw that Punk seemed to be okay now which meant he had made the staff patch him up.

After assessing the situation from what he could see. He made his way back the way he came. He had to get the information to his team and couldn't risk saying it over the radio. He was not looking forward to telling John what he saw with Maddie.

"Is there any way out of this?" Alyssa whispered to Maddie as they sat at the desk.

"I hope so." Maddie replied with a sigh. "I'm worried about John. I have no idea if he is okay."

"I know. I'm worried about Mike too." Alyssa added. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Punk standing at the desk with Wade.

"So you are both married to cops. That's very interesting." Punk said walking behind the desk where they were. "I might not have Savannah Orton, but I have Madison Cena and Alyssa Mizanin. What to do."

He picked up the phone on desk and dialed the number for the cops. He wanted to taunt Cena. He had no doubt that Orton and Cena would come inside even thought Orton's wife was no longer there.

Randy made his way to the service entrance and was met by Mike and AJ. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dwayne wanted us to see if we could find out how you went in. Now we know."

"I have information." Randy didn't say anything else. He made his over to the team where Dwayne, Steve, John and Savannah were.

"Orton, I see you made it out." Steve said with disdain for the cop.

"I made it to the ER and saw inside. I know the position of every gunmen and I know the condition of the hostages."

"How's Maddie?" John asked before anyone else could ask anything.

"She was okay. She was at the nurse's desk." Randy said with a sigh.

"What?" John knew by his friend's tone something was wrong.

"Maddie has a bruise on her face. I guess one of them hit her."

"I have to get in there and get my wife out. She's pre…" John stopped before he finished. He wasn't going to tell them. "I just need to get her out."

"John, I'm going to take care of it." Randy said quickly.

"How was Alyssa?" Mike asked.

"She was okay. She was sitting by Maddie and she looked fine too."

"Team we have to do this together. We can't go off half cocked." Dwayne said to them.

"I don't need anyone. I know the hospital now and I can get in and get out."

"Orton, we are a team. That's what we are."

Inside the hospital Alyssa sat there as punk waited for the cops to answer. She had to get word to Mike about what was going on. She closed her eyes and knew what she had to do. She'd hidden her cell phone in her sock when all of this started. She knew the risk involved. She knew nothing good would happen if they caught her. She looked over at Maddie's face and sighed. But she also knew that it was a risk she had to take. She reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a tampon. Wade's booming voice behind her made her jump a little in her seat.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wade yelled as he walked up beside her. She held the tampon up in his face and scowled at him. He looked at her for a minute and then he looked at Punk.

"Fine. But my friend Jack will be with you the whole time." Punk said. "Stand right inside the bathroom door until she's done." He said directing his attention to Jack. Jack nodded and grabbed her arm pulling her toward the bathroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and shoved her inside. She walked to the stall and locked the door. She eased her phone out of her sock and typed as fast as her fingers would let her.

**One gunman wounded. One patient dead. We need help.** She hit the send button and prayed the signal was strong enough for the message to get through. She put the phone in her pocket and flushed the toilet. Jack looked at her as she came out of the stall and saw the faint backlight of her phone. He grabbed her arm and put his hand in her scrub pocket. He looked over at her, his blue eyes full of amusement and disbelief.

"You really fucked up now." He said as he took the phone and pulled her toward the door. He looked down at the phone and hit the cancel button. She elbowed him in the side. He stumbled a little and she ran for the door but he quickly regained his composure and grabbed her by her hair. He jerked her down hard on the concrete floor and she winced a little as she fell. He pulled her by her hair to her feet and they walked down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Punk asked as they came back into view.

"Stupid Bitch was sending a text message." Jack said handing Punk the phone. Punk looked at Alyssa and sighed. He smiled a little and walked over looking her in the face. The smile quickly faded and he slammed the phone on the floor, crushing it with his boot. Alyssa jumped but Jack steadied her, his gun still trained at her head.

"Bring her to the middle of the room." Jack pulled Alyssa to the middle of the room. "Alright! Listen up. I want every one of you to pay attention to what's about to happen. It would seem that Mrs. Mizanin is a little bit of a rule breaker. It seems she somehow kept her phone and snuck it into the bathroom with her in an attempt to break up our little party here and well….. I just can't let that happen." He said as he held his hand out to Wade. Wade handed him the gun and without another word, he leveled the gun with Alyssa's shoulder and fired. She whimpered a little and Jack drug her away, slamming her down on the floor against the wall. "Now, I urge everyone to take this as a warning. I will not tolerate defiance. I need your full cooperation if you want to make it out of this alive." He walked over to Alyssa and knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"I've got to hand it to you. You've got a lot more balls than I thought. Certainly more than the good doctor here. But if you do anything like that again, the next time it won't be your shoulder." He said as he dug his fingers into the wound in her shoulder. She bit her lips and tried her best not to cry out but the pain was too much. A sob escaped her throat and Punk smiled and walked away.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-written by Jennie and RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Maddie got up and ran over to Alyssa. She wasn't going to let her bleed. She looked at the wound carefully.<p>

"It looks like the bullet went clean through." She said as she examined Alyssa's shoulder. "I can dress it and give you something for pain if you want?"

"I don't want anything for pain." Alyssa replied.

"Alright." Maddie looked around and got up and got some gauze and tape. She walked back over to Alyssa only to be stopped by Punk.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he grabbed her arm.

"I'm saving my friend." She said jerking away and kneeling by Alyssa. She cleaned the wound and dressed it. "Okay, that should work."

"Great. Now back to the desk. It's time to call your husband." Punk grabbed her arm and jerked her toward the desk. He pushed her into the chair and dialed the number once again. "Let's hope they picked up this time."

Maddie sat there and waited as the phone rang. Her heart jumped when someone finally did pick up.

"This is Lt. Johnson, who is this?" Dwayne said when he picked up.

"This is CM Punk and I would like to speak with Randy Orton and John Cena now."

"Send out one hostage and I will let you talk to them." Dwayne hoped he could negotiate something with Punk.

"No deal. Let me speak to them now or I will shoot Alyssa Mizanin again and then shoot the lovely Madison Cena. PUT THEM ON THE PHONE NOW!"

Dwayne looked over at John and Randy, both were chomping at the bit to speak with Punk. He put his hand over the phone. "If you two can keep your cool, I will let you talk."

Both agreed and walked closer to where they could hear. "Okay, both are here."

"Well, now it's a party. Nice play of me earlier with Mrs. Orton. It's a shame she is out but no worries. I have plenty of others here." Punk laughed. He looked at Madison as he was on the phone. "Let's start with Alyssa Mizanin. She is a bad girl. She had to break my rules and get herself shot."

Mike heard this and moved closer. "Don't you touch my wife!"

"Well, you must be Mike." Punk laughed. "Where you there on the day my son was killed? Did you have a part in it?"

"I was there." He replied.

"Then it's payback. Your wife is very pretty but stupid. She broke a rule and had to pay."

"What did you do?" Mike asked with clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, she's alive for now. She just has a nice shoulder wound."

"Punk, what do you want?" Randy asked.

"I want you to pay for killing my son. I wanted to take your wife but she and her boyfriend, the good doctor, tricked me."

Randy held his temper in hearing that. He looked over at Savannah who was looking away. They would deal with that later. Now it was time to get the others out.

"It's simple really. I want Orton and Cena to come to the ER and come in. I want us to talk face to face."

"Why would we agree to that?" Dwayne replied.

"Well I figured you wanted to save the hostages. It's really simple, I told you that. Just send in Orton and Cena. You send those two in and I will release everyone but Madison Cena, Alyssa Mizanin and the doctor who killed my son. Everyone else can go. So what is your choice?"

John and Randy looked at each other. It was a small price to get all of the hostages free and if they were inside, they could get Maddie and Alyssa out.

"Why not release Madison and the doctor?" Dwayne asked.

"Because the doctor has to pay for killing my son and Madison and Alyssa are my insurance policy. I figure they are worth more than the others to you. I mean, you wouldn't want wives of fellow officers hurt right or worse die."

"Alright, deal." Randy said before anyone could say anything. "John and I will come in and you will release everyone else."

"Great. Everyone will be waiting at the main entrance." Punk hung up and looked around. He didn't care about the hostages. He only wanted revenge. Once he had Orton and Cena, he would take it. The doctor would be first and then the others. He looked to Alyssa and Madison. They were both very pretty. He was unsure what he was going to do with them yet.

"John, Randy, don't do this." Dwayne said as they all stood outside at the truck.

"We have to. This is the chance we wanted. We get all of the hostages out and then we are inside we can get Punk and his men." John replied as he suited up. "I will do anything to save my wife. If I have to die in her place to get her out, I will."

"John, it won't come to that. I have your back as always." Randy replied suiting up too. He walked over to where Savannah was.

"Randy ..." Savannah touched his arm gently."That guy is crazy. You know this is suicide."

"Baby, you have to have more faith in me than that." He gently caressed her shoulders. "

"Why must you have the hero complex?"

Randy groaned.

"There are a few dozen innocent people in there under that mad man's thumb. You're right. He's nuts and I'm not waiting around for him to get an itchy trigger finger and snap. I think it's a pretty good trade, two for thirty-seven."

Savannah nodded. There were two men she cared about involved and both of her best friends. Randy had been safe and although she didn't know John as well as she did Maddie, she couldn't think of life without him around. Stephen she had come to care for and she loved her husband. Savannah felt sick to her stomach, terrified she was about to lose everyone in her life. They were all she had. She had no family. No one she was close to anyway.

"Promise me ... promise me you will come out safe and bring EVERYONE else with you."

Randy tilted his chin up. He was reminded of the doctor he suspected her of having an affair with. It complicated the situation. Why should he care about the man's life, but he also knew he had to keep that out of his mind. He was still an innocent victim and it was his job to make sure as many hostages as possible came out alive.

"You know I will babe." He smiled. "And I want you to go home. Dewayne is sending two guys to stand at your door."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Vanna. I'm coming home."

"I'm staying."

Randy growled and

"Go home Vanna!" he bellowed. "I can't do my job with a clear head unless I know you are completely out of Punk's reach. He kissed her on the lips and he and John walked toward the main entrance of the ER.

Savannah nodded and let the two officers lead her toward their squad car. She looked back and watched as they walked to the automatic door and saw Punk standing with Alyssa by the arm and the others hostages being guarded by his men. They had no idea if he would indeed keep his word. But they were willing to chance it to get everyone out.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-written by Jennie and RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Savannah let Officer Irvine lead her to a police cruiser and he held open the back door for her. Savannah was too tired to ask him to allow her to ride in the front with him. She knew it was against the rules for passengers to be in the front seat with the officer and not everyone broke the rules as Randy did.<p>

As the hospital became a speck in the rear view mirror, Savannah finally let her tears drip down her cheeks. She wiped them away discretely and stared out of the window. Savannah never let anyone see her cry. At that moment she had more faith in that she would see Randy again, then she did ever seeing Stephen again.

"Ya, I'm on my way right now." She heard Irvine talking on his cell phone, but she didn't pay attention. Her heart was ripped in two and she felt as if she herself were dying. At that moment she did not care about the cop's perfect little life. Sure he probably had problems, but nothing compared to what she was feeling.

"The Hardy brothers will be there when I arrive, right?"

Hardy's? Savannah did not recognize the name. Randy had never mentioned them. She assumed that Irvine was talking about the two officers that would be guarding her door and assumed they were rookie beat cops.

Savannah laid her head against the glass and closed her eyes as they made their way. She just wanted to go to sleep hoping it would all be over by the time she woke up. Sleeping. Ya that would be better than being awake and worrying about the situation every second.

She felt a bump and opened her eyes wide. The officer had turned down a dirt road and all she could see was trees and she could hear the twigs and branches scraping the paint as they drove slowly.

"Hey!" she pounded on the glass partition. "Where are we? I may not know all the roads in this city but I know damn good and well this isn't the way to my condo."

The officer didn't speak. He only smirked.

"Hey!"

"Shut up." Irvine snapped. "You're going to a safe house."

"Randy said I was going home."

"I know what I'm doing." He said annoyed. "I swear this is why I don't date much." Chris mumbled.

They came to a stop in front of an old building that looked like it had been partially knocked down. The roof was caved in on one side and the part that still remained looked like it could go at any moment.

"This doesn't look like a place the cops would use."

The cop ignored her and stepped out of the car. Two men walked towards him. She tried to open the door, but it could not be opened from the inside.

"She's your problem now boys."

Irvine opened the door and she stepped out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not staying here, it's a death trap."

They laughed.

Savannah looked the men up and down. One was a little skinnier than the other and they slightly resembled each other. The skinnier one had streaks of purple and green in his hair while the other one wore his long black hair in a neat ponytail. They did not look like cops. Maybe they were undercover?

The moment the larger one handed Irvine a thick stack of bills, Savannah knew she had not been delivered to the men Randy had thought she was being taken to. She bolted toward the dirt trail they had taken in.

"Get her, Jeff!" The skinnier guy caught up with her with ease and grabbed her from behind. She kicked and flailed as he dragged her, cupping his hand over her mouth.

The next thing she felt was a sudden, sharp pain go through her skull and all went black.

Punk smiled when he saw John and Randy. He opened the ER door and motioned for them to walk in. Punk nodded to his men.

"Let's go. Move!" Wade yelled at the hostages, herding them toward the door like a rancher would his cows. They rushed toward the door in a panic, each one terrified they would not make it out and would remain the mad man's hostage. Soon all was quiet and the doors were locked.

Punk posted two of men at the main door and the others headed back to the ER with John and Randy in front at gun point.

Madison, Stephen and the two guys guarding them looked up as they heard footprints. Madison was shocked when she saw John and Randy walking toward them.

"Well, looks like all the special guests have finally arrived."He chuckled. "Except for ... one. Cena, don't you want to see your wife?"

John looked at Maddie and then Punk. He was worried that Punk would shoot him the minute he stepped forward.

"Oh I promise not to shoot you." Punk gave John a look. "Not yet."

John walked fast over to Maddie. She stood up from the desk with tears in her eyes at the sight of her husband. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He pulled back and looked at her. He gently ran his hand over the bruise on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I am but I'm better now that you're here." She whispered softly.

"Sit down both of you." Punk yelled. Madison sat down while John didn't. "Cena, I'm letting you sit by your wife so if I were you, I would sit."

John sat down beside her and watched as Punk walked over to Randy.

"Well, Orton. I wish I had something to hold over your head but I don't." Punk smirked and pulled Alyssa to him. "But I'm sure you care about Mrs. Mizanin, don't you?"

"Yes, I care about Alyssa and I care about Madison."

"Well that will probably be useful." He looked around. "Well what to do with everyone? Well let's get to know each other. Why don't we talk to John and Madison first?"

He walked over to the desk and pulled Madison up. John tried to stop him but the look he gave him made John rethink it. He didn't want to give punk a reason to hurt Madison in front of him.

"Do you want to know what I did well almost did to your wife, Cena?" Punk said pulling Madison close. "I almost had her and I would have if that old bag." He said pointing to the old lady in the wheelchair who was dead. "Hadn't made a racket."

John held his temper. He was seething with anger that Punk almost raped his wife. He had to remain calm so he could help get Maddie out.

"I bet you're so mad right now." Punk taunted. He moved his head to kiss Maddie on the cheek. She turned away from him but he pulled her head back. "Do not turn away from me."

"Just leave her alone." John said. "She isn't a part of this. She never met your son and she had nothing to do with his death."

"But she is important to you." He kissed her again and pushed her to John who pulled her into his arms. "That makes her important to me."

He looked at Alyssa. "Well, Mrs. Mizanin, I can't give you your husband but I give you someone else's." He smiled evilly. "Since Madison here has John to hold her for now, you should have someone too. And that leaves Randy here."

He walked over to Alyssa and pulled her to him and walked over to Randy. "Here"

He pushed Alyssa to Randy who caught her to make sure she didn't fall. Punk smirked menacingly. "You two look good together. How close are you with her husband? Are you all friends?" He walked closer to the pair and touched his gun to Alyssa's temple. "Are you all friends?"

Randy in one quick movement disarmed Punk, pulling the gun from his hand and turning it on him before Punk could take his next breath. Immediately he heard two simultaneous clicks behind him. Punk chuckled.

"You're clever, Orton. But stupid."

Randy glanced over his shoulder. Punk's posse was poised and ready to shoot his best friend and his wife.

"Is it worth it ... hero?" Reluctantly Randy released his grip on the gun and let it swing on his trigger finger. "That's a good boy. Let's try this again." Punk stuck the gun to Alyssa's wound and dug the barrel into it.

"Yes," she blurted.

"Well, today must be my lucky day." Punk grinned and skipped a little before becoming serious and turning his demented green eyes on them. "Kiss her."

"What?"

"You're not deaf, Orton, Kiss her and I don't mean a peck."

Randy hesitated. He could not do that to Mike and he loved Savannah.

"Kill them." Punk ordered.

"No. no!" Alyssa pressed her body close to Randy's and closed her mouth over his. They shared a long kiss, becoming more passionate with each moment until Punk was satisfied.

"Disgusting. Enough of that. Maybe later you two can play a little more." Punk laughed. "Sit!"

They did as he asked. Randy's mind was running everything through it. He was figuring out a plan to get everyone out and kill Punk. He looked at Alyssa. She might not be his wife but he had to protect her for Mike, his friend.

"Just kill me and let everyone go." Stephen said to him. "I killed your son with the wrong medication. Blame me. But let these innocence people go."

"They aren't innocence. Orton, here shot my son. Cena, here is his partner and he could have stopped what happened."

"Alyssa and Madison are innocence. They had nothing to do with any of it."

"Yeah but I need them as leverage."

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by Jennie and RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Savannah slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Wallpaper, fading and peeling to reveal grayed and water damaged paneling. She realized she was in a bedroom with a good sized hole above her head exposing the second floor. She moved a little and realized she was handcuffed to the bed. She tried to move to get loose but it was no avail. She wondered why the men had her. Randy said she would be safe.<p>

"I see you're awake." Matt walked in the room carrying a TV tray with a hamburger and a drink on it. "Here" He placed a tray of food in front of her.

"I'm not eating that." She pushed it away. "Why do you have me here?"

"Because you're important to Phil." It was all Matt would say before walking out of the room.

Savannah groaned. She should have known that Phil Brooks was behind it from the moment the police cruiser had turned off the main road. She began to pull at the handcuffs, hoping to pull the rail from the rusted bed frame so she could escape. She could not let Matt take her back to the ER.

Madison sat beside John wanting nothing more than to be home. She had no idea if they would make it out alive. But she hoped and prayed they would.

"Are you really okay? Is the baby okay?" John whispered to his wife. He had made sure no one was near them when he asked. He didn't want Punk to know Madison was pregnant.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I would know otherwise." She whispered back.

He sighed and kissed her on the head. He wished he knew a way to get her out. If she was safe, he could deal with whatever. All he wanted was her and their child safe. If it cost him his life that was okay.

"I thought this would be more fun with you guys." Punk said as he paced. "What to do? Let's ask the doctor here some questions I'm sure Orton wants to know." He smirked and walked over to Stephen. "What is your relationship with Savannah?"

"We are co workers." Stephen replied.

"But you're more than that aren't you? I mean I saw the way you were with each other when I first came here. You lied about who she was ... sitting with your arm draped around her ... You looked very ... intimate." He moved closer to him. He looked at Randy and smirked. "I bet you're screwing Orton's wife."

"No." Stephen replied. He didn't' have time to react when Punk hit him with the butt of the gun.

"Once again, are you sleeping with his wife?"

"No. We never got that far." Stephen replied, and bit his lip. He had not meant to reveal any part of the truth.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Randy's face turned crimson.

"You never got that far?" Punk laughed. "Just how far did you get?"

Stephen turned his head, refusing to say another words.

"And the truth will set you free." Punk said happily. "Oh, I know. I bet I spoiled it for you with my dramatic entrance." he laughed and turned to Orton. "I think I can fill the rest of it in for you. You see, I was here, posing as a visitor. Dear, dear, Alyssa. It was so easy. You didn't even look up at me when you handed me the visitor's pass and all I had to do was read a name off your computer screen." He touched her face and she jerked away. "Your wife and the doctor over there were in the supply closet a long time ... alone."

"Shut up."

"I'm pretty sure the doc got a little action considering how messed up Savannah's hair was and how she had to fix her scrubs."

Randy fixed his cold blue eyes on Stephen. The look on the man's face told him that Punk was telling the truth.

"So Orton, still want to risk your life for your wife?"

"I love my wife." Randy said holding his temper.

"It seems like she doesn't really love you. Did you suspect something was going on?"

"Ya, I already knew. So this game of yours is really not working out as you planned is it?"

"Well, you aren't as dumb I thought." He walked over to Alyssa and smiled. "So, Mrs. Mizanin, are you faithful to your husband? You seemed to like the kiss earlier."

"I love my husband and yes I'm faithful to him." Alyssa replied hatefully. "Randy and I are friends. And while the kiss was nice, it won't happen again. I could never cheat."

"Even if I threatened to kill you and him and everyone else?"

"I won't cheat on my husband."

"Pity. You and Orton could have been a good couple." He smirked and walked over to John and Madison. "Well let's talk to the married couple here. Are you guys happy and faithful to each other?"

"Yes." John answered.

"Really?" Punk smirked. "And how long have you been married?"

"Five years." Madison replied.

"And you have never thought about being with someone else?"

"No, we haven't." John said with clenched teeth. "We love each and are very faithful to each other."

"God, you're boring." He laughed. "You know my wife and I, well dead wife, tried to make our marriage work for our son but it wasn't meant to be. She overdosed on drugs in front of my son. I will never forgive her for that. She is the one who harmed my son. Justin was a beautiful boy. I loved him very much." He started to pace. "You see that's why I have to avenge him. He was my one and only reason for living and you took that way."

He walked over to Stephen. "You did this. If you had given him the right medication, I would have my beautiful son. You have to pay." He pulled the gun level and fired one shot piercing the heart. Stephen slumped to the side dead.

Madison and Alyssa jumped at the sound. Madison looked at him and knew he was dead. There was nothing to do for him. The gun had been fired with the barrel inches from his chest.

"Well, we got that out of the way." Punk laughed. "I think we will relax and watch some TV. I might have a surprise later."

Randy closed his eyes. He had wanted to hurt the man for taking advantage of his wife, but he didn't wish him dead. But he could not blame Savannah completely for her part. He blamed himself also. He had not been there for her as a husband should be. He was cold at times when she needed to be held.

Punk walked over and sat on a bed. He turned the TV on the news and it was showing the hospital and talking about the hostage situation.

John and Randy looked at each other. They had been partners long enough to know what the other was thinking. The only problem was they couldn't get close enough to each other to work it out or close enough to get a gun without someone else being shot. They knew they had to figure something out.

Mike and AJ arrived at the house where Chris had taken Savannah. Dwayne had suspected Chris was dirty but couldn't prove it. He wasn't sure who Chris was working with so he told Mike and AJ to follow and make sure he took Savannah home. He also knew it would get Mike away from things and the worry about Alyssa.

Both Mike and AJ didn't recognize the house and knew Chris wasn't taking her home. They parked where they couldn't be seen and got out to walk to the house.

They kicked in the door. The larger of the two ran from the room and the younger one pulled a gun and began firing.

"Jeff!"

Matt returned to the room with Savannah, his gun threatening to end her life and he used her body as a shield. Anger filled his eyes as he glared at his little brother dead on the floor.

"Back off." Matt began to shoot at the officers. They ran for cover. Matt continued firing the automatic weapon until he was outside and had safely climbed into his vehicle with his hostage. He started the car and peeled out of the drive way and down the dirt road.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Jennie Hiott.

* * *

><p>Randy looked over at Alyssa worried. She was sweating profusely and he could tell she was in a lot of pain. He reached over to her and she looked up at him with worry and sadness in her eyes.<p>

"Make sure Mike knows that none of this is his fault. And make sure he knows how much I love him." She said.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine." Randy said with some effort. "You two are going to live a long and happy life together. Just wait and see." Alyssa laughed a little and then winced in pain.

"Thanks for being the eternal optimist but I'm not stupid. The odds of us all getting out of here alive are slim. And if it comes down to me or Maddie, let them take me. She and John have so much going for them. They're going to have a baby you know."

"How do you know that?"

"I read the results by accident when I was looking for a patient's file. Promise me that if it comes down to it, you will help John protect her. Even if it means sacrificing me." Randy nodded. He just hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

Randy and John exchanged glances. Randy shifted his eyes toward the fire extinguisher on the wall. John nodded. Punk's attention was on his cell phone.

Phil looked at his cell phone and saw the text from Matt. He smiled. They were on their way there. Everything was falling into place.

"Now!" Randy shouted and John jumped up and elbowed the gunman standing behind him and his wife. Punk turned his back on Randy giving him the opportunity to lurch from his spot and grab the extinguisher. In a whirlwind of fate the room was in kayos and no one knew where the others were or what they were doing.

In the struggle, Alyssa attempted to run for the exit, just as Randy had whispered in her ear for her to do, but she was not fast enough. Punk reached out and grabbed her by the hair and jerked her against his chest and held a gun to her side.

"Put it down!"

Randy dropped the fire extinguisher. His plan had not worked as he had hoped and he had only taken out one of Punk's men.

"Let Madison and Alyssa go." John said suddenly to Phil. "They aren't apart of this. They weren't even here on the day your son died. Let them go."

Phil walked over to the desk. He looked at John, then Madison, then Alyssa, and finally Randy. He debated about what he was saying. He looked at John.

"No. They might not have been here when my son died, but they are a part of things." He smirked. "They made the mistake of being married to cops. No one leaves."

John sighed and looked at his wife. He had to figure out a way to get her out there and he needed to find a way to communicate with Randy better. Phil had taken all the cell phones.

Madison knew John was trying to get her out of there but she wasn't leaving without him. They were in that together. She went through everything she knew about the hospital in her head. The service elevator and entrance were the only options since he had his men guarding the main ER door. She knew if they tried to get to the main entrance of the hospital, he would set off the bombs he said where through the hospital. She didn't doubt that he did in fact have them.

"Maddie, I promise we will get out of this." John whispered to his wife.

"I know." She said back quietly. "I know you're thinking about how to get me out of here. But I'm not going without you. Whatever you have planned, I'm in."

"Maddie, I have to get you out."

"I'm not going to fight with you on this here. We are in this together. I'm not going without you."

"Are we having a little fight?" Phil said walking back over to the desk. He had gone to the window to see what the police were doing. He made sure he couldn't be seen by them.

"No." John replied.

"It sounded like you were."

"We weren't. We were discussing how we think this will go down. We have different opinions."

"And what might those be?"

"I think we might not get out of here alive. Madison disagrees."

"Really? What do you think Madison?"

"I think we will get out of here and you will be the one to die." She said sharply.

"Really?" He smirked and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up from the chair. "You really think I'm going to die?" He laughed. "You don't know anything. I don't like to be challenged."

"Just leave her alone." John said standing up. "You don't need to hurt her."

"Who said anything about hurting her?" Phil smirked. "She is very lovely and obviously means the world to you. What to do? Oh wait, I know." He leaned in to kiss her.

Madison turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. He turned her head back to him but before he could try to kiss her again; she kneed him in the groin. She hoped this would be the chance John and Randy needed but Phil's men pulled their guns.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled from the floor. "Put her in that room over there and guard the door."

Wade nodded and pulled Madison into a nearby exam room. Once she was in there, he stood outside the door as instructed.

Phil got up and walked over to a nearby gurney. He had let his guard down but he wouldn't do that again.

John couldn't believe that he was now separated from his wife. He looked over at Randy. They needed to get a plan together.

"Don't even think about it Cena." Phil said. "You will stay put there and Randy will remain against the wall with Alyssa."

"Fine but put me in the room with my wife."

"No, I'm not rewarding you or her. I'm not just punishing her because of what she did. I'm punishing you too. By having her far away from you, it makes it harder for you to try to escape. Because I know you won't go without her."

Matt arrived at the hospital with Savannah. He had tied her up and injected her with a paralyzing neuromuscular drug. He pulled up the service entrance after making the police were not there. He knew Phil had arranged for a diversion so he could bring Savannah in.

He got out of the car and headed to the trunk where Savannah was. He opened it and saw she was still out. He picked her up and headed into the hospital. He looked around as he headed to the service elevator. He would meet Phil or someone else by the elevator. He texted Phil and let he know they were there. Now they just had to be met by someone.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Jennie Hiott.

* * *

><p>Madison gazed around the exam room. There was a heating vent just to the right that she knew she could fit through, but when she would have a chance to make her escape she didn't know. Punk's men paced back and forth in front of her door. She saw John sitting behind the desk. Oh how she wished she could be in his arms. Their situation would not seem as horrible because they would be together. She glanced at the vent again and sighed. Punk called her guard away. She gazed at the vent, then at John. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave John knowing how likely it was she would never see him again and Madison would rather die with John than live without him.<p>

John locked eyes with his wife. He knew what was going on inside her mind. She had given up and accepted that their lives were going to end. He couldn't allow it. He glanced at Randy who sat with his arm around Alyssa, desperately trying to comfort her. But she was in an excruciating amount of pain and it was getting harder for Randy to keep her conscience. John feared she would go into shock.

He frantically searched the room with his eyes. The service elevator was nearby, but heavily guarded. They could dart down the hall and easily hide. The building was so big that they could slip away to another floor and give the help outside the opportunity they need to storm the building. But they could never move Alyssa fast enough even if Punk and his goons were to step out of the room.

Punk texted back and then walked over to Jack. He told him to meet Matt at the service elevator and help him with the surprise. Punk smiled to himself. The time was coming and he would get the revenge he wanted on the cop that killed his son.

"Well, everyone, it looks like things will be picking up soon." Punk said with a smile. "My surprise is coming."

Randy and John exchanged looks. What kind of surprise did Punk have and how would it all play out?

Matt carried Savannah into the hospital. His partner had created the diversion that was needed. He got into the elevator with her and they made their way up to the ER.

Chris held his gun on Mike. After Jeff was shot and Matt got away with Savannah, Mike walked up to the house hoping something would help get Alyssa and everyone else out. AJ was going to follow Matt and see if that led them somewhere. Mike began to look around the house. It was rundown and not a lot in it. He looked for notes or blueprints. Anything that would help. He never heard Chris come up behind him.

"Special training my butt," Chris said with a snicker. Mike turned and pulled his gun. He found himself face to face with Chris and his service revolver.

"Chris, you don't want to do anything stupid," Mike said keeping his gun locked on Chris. He didn't want to shoot a fellow officer even a dirty cop but he would do what he had to do.

"You have no idea about anything. Your partner is gone. It's just you and me." Chris smirked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Money. Punk paid me a lot of money to make sure nothing interfered with his plans."

"You really are a disgrace to the force, that badge and your fellow officers."

"Whine, whine," Chris said. "You and the rest of the SWAT team think you're so great, but you couldn't help your wives now could you. Punk has your wife, Cena's wife and now Orton's wife. He will kill them all. And when you bury your wife, you won't be blaming me. You won't blame Punk. You might blame Orton. But mostly. You will blame yourself."

"Orton and Cena are smart. They're the best on the task force. They will over power ..." Mike said with confidence.

"Maybe so. Too bad you can't help them." Chris squeezed the trigger and the sound of the shot could be heard. Mike fell to his knees and instinctively grabbed his neck. A searing pain brought tears to his eyes and he could barely see. The shadow of his attacker was drawing nearer. Blindly he squeezed the trigger of his weapon and fell to the ground. He gasped for air as he waited, knowing the man would finish him off before the help AJ had called for could be of any use. And Chris would get away with murdering him. He would probably tell a tale about a third suspect who shot him and then ran off. Who would guess it was a lie. Chris was an admired senior member of the force.

Mike stuck two fingers into the hole in his neck and inched his way backwards with one free elbow, dragging the body he could no longer feel. He had to reach the walkie that had fallen from his hand when the bullet hit him. It seemed to have slid so far out of his reach. He heard sirens in the distance and nothing else. He must have hit his mark. Chris had to be dead because he was still alive. Just barely, but still alive. The sirens grew louder. Any moment help would arrive.

He smiled. Alyssa's sweet smile was all he could see. It was all he wanted to see. A flash of moments. Their first date, first kiss, the first time they had made love had been so magical and spontaneous. He wished he could go back in time to the day he met her as he fought to let air fill his lungs. If only they could be standing in that supermarket parking lot on that rainy day when she'd locked her keys in her car. He'd remembered his excitement when she turned out to be the blind date John and Maddie had set him up on. And he remembered the day she'd agreed to be his wife. He then remembered the promise that he'd made to her as he fought the darkness that wanted to claim him. He had promised he would always come home to her. And he closed his eyes, a tear escaping as he knew that would be the only promise he'd ever broken.

"Hang on, Man." Ted DiBiase knelt beside Mike. He pressed a piece of gauze to the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. He motioned for the paramedics. They desperately worked on him.

"Irvine is dead," Steve said walking up. "Dwayne was right. He was dirty. How's Mizanin?"

"The paramedics are doing what they can." Ted replied watching. He wanted to be close incase Mike didn't make it. He didn't want him alone. Ted saw the paramedics loading Mike onto the stretcher. "I'm going with him."

"Go," Steve said. He and the rest of the team could process the scene.

Ted climbed into the ambulance with Mike and they were soon off to the next nearby hospital since the main hospital was closed.

"Ted," Mike said softly.

"I'm here man." Ted said to him. "You're going to be okay. Just hold on."

"I know I'm not going to make it." Mike choked out.

"No, you're going to be fine," Ted said holding back his emotions.

"I'm not," Mike spoke in a whisper, his words desperate gasps, but he had to say them. "Do me... a ... favor?"

"Anything man." Ted said as the ambulance went faster through traffic. The paramedic in back was doing everything he could for Mike.

"Tell Alyssa ... that... I love her. I loved her ... from the ... moment I saw her." Mike coughed, spitting up blood as he did. "She ... was ... the best ... thing ... in my life."

"Mike, relax. You can tell her that." Ted once again held back his emotions.

"Ted." Mike squeezed his friends hand and pleaded with his eyes.

"Alright. I promise to tell her."

"Tell ... her ... don't mourn ... move on. I never ... deserved her."

"Mike." Ted felt the tears. Mike pleaded with wide eyes.

"I will." he promised.

"I love her ... Ted." He said slowly, talking becoming more difficult but keeping his eyes open was even more difficult.

"I will." Ted said taking his hand.

"I...will...always…be…with…her." Ted watched as Mike took his final breath.

"We lost him." The paramedic said as he began to do compressions. He got the paddles and charged them. "Clear." He shocked Mike to get his heart going but he knew he had lost too much blood. "Clear." He turned it up and shocked him again. "It's no use. He's gone. I'm sorry."

"Please, try again." Ted said to him.

"I'm sorry. He lost too much blood. There's nothing more we can do."

Ted couldn't believe it. He looked up and saw they were pulling into the hospital. It was chaos as the ER team worked on Mike. But they knew he was gone. They pronounced him DOA. Dead on Arrival.

Ted knew he would have to tell the team. His mind went to Alyssa. Would she make it out or would she join her husband? He knew only time would tell for everyone. He sighed as he took out his cell phone. He dialed Dwayne and waited. Waited to deliver the news that another cop was killed that night. Would Mike be the last or would others join him?

Ted arrived back to the scene and walked up to Dwayne, Mike's blood streaking his hands. Dwayne looked over at him and knew Mike was gone. AJ came running up to the ambulance and sat there for a minute staring at Mike. He couldn't believe it. He'd heard the chatter over the radio that there had been someone wounded at the house. And he'd hoped against hope that it hadn't been Mike. He could feel the anguish and the anger building up inside of him. His objective had always been to protect his partner. They'd been as close as brothers ever since they'd been partners. 3 years out of the academy and 3 months into his marriage, Mike was gone. AJ let out a pained scream and slammed his hand into the side of the ambulance. How were they ever going to break the news to Alyssa?

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Jennie Hiott.

* * *

><p>Jack met Matt at the elevator. Savannah was still out but he knew she would be waking up soon.<p>

"Punk said to put her in the room right before the main area. He isn't ready for her to be known yet."

"The drug will wear off soon." Matt said to him.

"Just keep her tied up and gagged."

Matt nodded and carried Savannah inside and did as Punk asked.

Jack walked back to the main area and nodded at Punk. Punk smiled. The final piece of things was there. Now to let the rest of the group know what had happened on the outside. His contact on the outside had told him about Jeff and Chris being killed and that one of the cops, Mike Mizanin was dead. Punk knew that was Alyssa's husband. He walked over to where Alyssa was sitting and sat down beside her. He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me, Alyssa is it?" Punk said with a smirk. "I bet you're one of those wives that has fantasies about being a widow.

"Leave her alone." Randy said before Alyssa could answer.

"You're in no position to be giving me orders Orton." Punk waved the gun around. "I was talking to the lady here. So how about it Mrs. Mizanin. Have you ever thought about how you would react if your husband died?"

"You're sick." Alyssa tried to pull away from Punk

"I bet you have." Punk laughed. "Well, my dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your husband is dead."

"You're lying." Alyssa felt the tears stinging. It had to be a lie. Mike always promised he would come home. He would never break a promise to her, so what Punk was saying had to be a lie.

"Mmmm, Am I?" He turned to a nearby TV and turned it on. The news channel was showing coverage of the situation.

"And inside this hospital, a local gang has taken over." Eve Torres, the local news anchor, said. "The police spoke person has said that the takeover is because of the bank robbery last week. The father of the young man, who was killed, has taken the ER over. There have already been many deaths in this story. A patient inside the hospital was confirmed dead as well as two of the gang members and three police officers. The police department has released the names of the dead. They are Cody Rhodes, Chris Irvine, and Mike Mizanin. We are uncertain if anyone inside the hospital is dead. More on this as the news comes. Back to you in the studio."

Punk turned off the TV and turned to Randy and Alyssa. "Well, there you have it. Your husband is dead."

Alyssa closed her eyes and held her knees, everything else around her becoming white noise. She couldn't breathe. It had to be a lie. It had to be. Mike wouldn't leave her like that. He'd promised. He'd promised her that he'd always come back to her. And Mike always kept his promise. She'd built her life with this man. Planned out a future with kids and a house. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not now. They were supposed to grow old and gray with each other. And now, he was gone. She'd been faintly aware of Randy's arm around her. And she'd been pretty sure that he'd been trying to talk to her. To console her. But she couldn't be consoled. That morning, she and Mike had been carefree, happily married newlyweds. And now...now all her dreams had withered and died. Poisoned by a bitter, sad, shell of a man. She rocked back and forth, the pain in her shoulder no match for the pain that welled up in the pit of her stomach and surged through her body. Mike was gone and he wasn't coming back. She shut everything else out of her mind but that one fact remained. She'd never again feel his arms around her or be able to rest her head on his chest. She thought about all the times they'd yelled at each other. All the times they'd rushed off the phone without saying I love you. Had he known? She wondered. Had he known just how much he'd meant to her and that her life would never be the same without him? She looked over at Randy without really seeing him as he'd called her name again, the tears coming faster now in waves down her face. She couldn't breathe again. Her breath hitched in short, labored spurts as she tried to speak. Her head felt dizzy and she wanted nothing more than to wake up and discover that it was all a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and be safely in bed wrapped in Mike's arms. But she reminded herself that would never happen again.

Madison had heard the TV from inside the exam room. She couldn't believe it and her tears started to fall. She and John had introduced Mike to Alyssa. Maddie remembered it like it was yesterday. Alyssa had asked her if she knew any single men. At first Maddie wasn't sure about setting Alyssa up. But as she thought about it, she realized Mike and Alyssa would be perfect together. So, she arranged the blind date and the rest is history.

She looked out at her husband and knew he was holding in his emotion over Mike. She desperately wanted to be with him. She hoped Punk would move her back to the main area. She hated being separated from things.

John looked into the exam room and saw his wife. They locked eyes and he knew she knew about Mike. He had to find a way out of this.

"Well now that we all know the news of Mike. Let's get with the surprise shall we." Punk smiled. He motioned over his shoulder for Matt and Jack to bring Savannah.

Matt walked into the room where she was. He saw that she was awake. He walked over to her and pulled her up. "It's time to see everyone."

Savannah struggled against him but with her hands bound, it was hard to do. They were met by Punk at the end of the hallway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"Well, look who we have here." He yelled when he walked to the main area.

Randy looked and was shocked to see Savannah there. He thought she was out of the building and safe.

"I see everyone is surprised she is here." Punk laughed and pulled her to the center of the room. "I see Randy here thought she was safe. Well, you were wrong. Irvine was on my payroll. He made sure I got her back and he was the one who killed Mizanin. I bet you hate that you trust Irvine, don't you? So I guess you could say you were responsible for not only me getting Savannah back but for the death of Mizanin too. How guilty you must feel?"

"Randy, don't listen to him." John said. "You aren't responsible for this." He knew if they were going to make a plan, he needed Randy clear minded as he could be.

Punk motioned for Jack who hit John with the butt of the gun. "Shut up, Cena."

Punk pulled Savannah closer to Randy. "What to do now? Mmm" Punk smiled. He wanted to make Randy suffer.

please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Jennie Hiott.

* * *

><p>Dwayne paced outside the hospital. He knew Randy and John would want him to rush the building and ignore putting them in danger, and he would chance it if it weren't for the civilians still trapped with them. It was different scenario now especially considering that the civilians in danger were close friends, like family.<p>

"Okay, we need to find a way inside there. We are running out of time before Punk snaps and kills them all." Dwayne said turning to his SWAT team. "I want two teams on each building on either side of the hospital. If you get a clear shot at any one of the shooters, take it. We are zeroing in on this being a minimal loss situation. We are going to try to get out who we can. We might not get them all and we have to be prepared for that. We might lose John or Randy or both. We might lose their wives and Mike's wife. But we will get out who we can." It was a tough decision but the right one. He closed his eyes. "Cena, Orton, I hope you two are still alive to help us through this." They were the best and they would protect the women in their lives. With them, Dewayne knew their chances were improved.

The team nodded and they broke up into their groups. They all knew what minimal loss meant and they were preparing for losing more of their fellow officers.

Punk watched the swat team move off in all directions, peaking out of a blind and standing to the side of a window. He laughed as he watched them, feeling secure inside the large brick building. He walked back to his prisoners and leaned against the wall, an automatic rifle resting on his hip and his finger on the trigger. He was growing impatient. Orton held his precious whore in his arms. No. He would not allow Ortons last moments to be that wonderful, not when his son was no longer able to hold the young girl he had vowed to marry. Beside Orton, the newly widowed, Alyssa slept, fatigued from her wounds, her head rested against her friends shoulder. Punk ran his tongue over his lips. His eyes traveled down her body. She was nicely built. He laughed at the idea that popped into his mind, but he liked it. The cops had stolen his son and even though he would have his revenge it would not bring Justin back. But, it would be possible for him to have another son. True, it would not take away the pain of losing his beloved child, but it would be wonderful to raise another perhaps his second born would favor Justin and remind him of the good times and Alyssa would help that happen if she survived her injuries.

"You." He moved across the room and pointed his gun to Madison. "Get up."

Madison did as he asked and Punk pushed her toward the outside door. Madison walked slowly with her hands in the air.

John watched, his stomach in knots hoping that Punk was about to free his wife.

But it was hope extinguished the moment he turned and shoved her into a room. John wished he knew what was inside that room. All kind of thoughts entered his mind about what Punk was planning to do with her.

"Get your supplies." Punk ordered and pointed at the supplies on the many shelves.

"For what?"

"Do it!" he insisted. "Now!"

"But I don't know what to get if I don't know what I'm doing." she tried to remain calm.

"And I thought you were the exception to the dumb blond rule. You want to save your friends life or not?"

Madison grabbed a few items that she thought would help Alyssa and placed them on a cart. She didn't know what had prompted Punk to let Alyssa be helped but she wasn't going to question it.

When they returned, Punk forced her into a room.

"You, help her!" He jerked Savannah from Randy's arms and untied her arms. He shoved her into the room with Madison than he ordered Randy to take Alyssa and place her on the bed.

"You asshole!" Savannah screamed when Punk used the butt of his gun to knock Randy unconscious from behind when he exited.

"Help your friend if you want her to live." Punk sneered at her.

Savannah turned to Madison. "What do you need?"

"Take the gaze off the wound." Madison replied. "It should have stopped bleeding."

Savannah took the gaze off and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding. "What now?"

"We are going to sew up the wound." Madison got the forceps and walked to where Alyssa's wound was. She got out something to numb the area and something for pain. "Hold her hand."

Savannah nodded and took Alyssa's hand. She moved a little. "Relax Lyssa. We are going to sew you up."

"Alyssa, do you want something for pain?" Madison asked. Alyssa had refused earlier. She shook her head. She didn't want to be unconscious. "Are you sure?"

"Just do it already." She whispered. Madison nodded. Savannah held her hand and she closed her eyes, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. She didn't care if she was in pain. Hell, she didn't even care if she lived anymore. Without Mike, there was nothing left for her. She winced a little as Madison steadily sewed her shoulder. Alyssa sat up with some help and nodded when Madison asked her if she was okay. Madison gave her a hug and looked over at Savannah who was on the floor tending to Randy. She got some gauze and pressed it to the small cut on the back of his head. He groaned a little and she breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes a little and looked up at her relieved that she was okay.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Vanna…." The door burst open and Punk rushed in and grabbed Alyssa by her arm jerking her off the table. Wade and Jack came in and kept guns trained on Madison and Savannah and forced them out of the room. Punk forced Alyssa down into a chair and sat down next to her. He pushed some of her hair back off her shoulder and she shrank away from him.

"Now is that any way to treat the man who allowed them to save your life?" he asked. Alyssa didn't say anything. She just kept staring at the floor. "You know, your husband will be heralded as a hero. Doing everything he could to save his wife and his friends. But he couldn't save you could he? He couldn't. And you know why? He just didn't love you enough. If he had loved you as much as he said, he'd have found a way in here. He'd have killed us all and saved you. Now, you have no hope." Alyssa sobbed again. He was about to pull her closer when Savannah spoke up.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? Hasn't she been through enough today?" Savannah said as she sat next to Randy. Punk looked over at her and sighed.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Orton. I'd almost forgotten why I'd brought you back in the first place." He said as he got up and pulled Savannah away from Randy. He started to protest but Punk pointed the gun at him and then held it to Savannah's side. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Unless you want me to splatter her brain all over the wall." Randy settled back down in his place. "That's what I thought. Now…..Mrs. Orton, why don't you tell your husband the way my men found you and the good doctor over there when we came in?" Savannah looked over to where Stephen's body was laying and tears sprang to her eyes. Randy looked at her both anger and betrayal running through him that she could show such emotion for the man she'd almost cheated on him with. "Why don't you tell him how if we hadn't come in, you have fucked him right there in one of the exam rooms?" Savannah looked at Randy, his blue eyes full of fire and she lowered her head to the floor. "Seems like you just don't have what it takes to please her do you?"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth?" Randy said in a low voice. Punk laughed.

"Brave talk from someone with no power right now. I bet you're a big problem for your department. Running off half cocked with that big head of yours. I bet if I killed you right now I'd be doing them a favor."

"I'm going to be a problem for you Punk," Randy growled "If you manage to get out of this … I want you to know You will have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life. I'm going to hunt you down and I'm going to kill you."

Punk roared. "I really don't think you're in a position to be making threats Orton." Punk kicked him, forcing Randy to sit against the wall. He looked at Savannah. "Let's tell your husband exactly what you were doing when I came in. She was half naked. His hands were all over her. And she didn't seem to mind it too much. Seriously, why is it that you love her again? She's nothing but a whore. I wonder just how many of your buddies she's been with."

"I've never cheated ..." Savannah defended regretting what she had almost done earlier that day wishing they didn't have to stare death in the face for her to realize that she could never love anyone but her husband.

"Never? Come on VANNA. Save it for someone who doesn't know you. After what I saw earlier I think I know you pretty well. We're friends I would say." Punk found toying with them funny. He pressed his lips against Savannah's cheek then whispered in her ear as she tried to pull out of his grasp. "You know I was thinking about claiming the poor widow Mizanin after this is over, but I'm beginning to think you would be more fun." He then turned and pressed his lips to hers and forced his tongue in her mouth.

Randy sat there powerless to stop what was going on. The anger seething in him as he watched Punk kissed his wife. He looked to the man that was guarding him. He could take him but with the others around, there was no guarantee he could shot more without risking everyone else. So he stayed put trying to figure out a way. He looked at John whose eyes were fixed on Madison.

"I bet you're just dying to be with a real man." Punk whispered to Savannah. "I bet that's why you were seduced by the late doctor." Punk then touched his hand to her breast. He had changed his mind about which woman he would take with him for the second time. At that moment he wanted Savannah. "I'll make you a deal ... no one is going to live Savannah ... except maybe you. What do you think? You and me. We can do away with all these low lives and run away together. How does that sound?"

Savannah instantly reacted by slapping him with all her strength. "I would rather die than be your woman!"

"That can be arranged." Punk said has he pulled the trigger and Savannah fell to the floor in a heap. Randy looked as she fell feeling like all the air had been punched out of him. He rushed to her side, holding her hand. Madison started to go to Savannah. She grabbed some gauze but Punk pointed the gun at her.

"Don't! You get over there with your husband and stay put. And be glad that I'm feeling generous enough to let you sit with him." Wade pulled Madison over to John as Punk turned his attention back to Randy. "Well, go on. You wanted to save her so do it."

"Ra…..Randy. I'm so…..sorry. I….."

"Shhh, its okay Vanna. It's okay." He said as he ran his fingers over her hair. He looked up at Punk. "You have to let them help her. She's going to die if you don't." Punk just looked at him, a sadistic smirk on his face and smiled.

"Good. Let her die. Then maybe you will understand what it feels like. You will understand the pain that I'm going through. The pain that poor, sweet Alyssa feels. You brought this on yourself. You reap what you sow Orton. You reap what you sow"

Savannah gasped for air, blood began to spill from her lips. Then her eyes became distant and her quivering stopped. That was the moment that a strong man fell to pieces. Randy cried. His sorrow mixed with anger and hate. He turned cold steel blue eyes on his wife's murderer. His fist clenched. He no longer had anything to live for.

Outside the hospital, on the building across the street, A.J. was set up with Mike's rifle. He looked through the scope and saw that he had a clear shot at one of the gunmen. He remembered Dwayne's orders. If you get a clear shot, take it. He pulled the trigger without even thinking about it. In that moment, it was as natural as breathing.

Jack fell to the floor in a pool of blood. No one had even heard the bullet as it broke through the window and hit Jack right between the eyes. Two people were dead now. Would more follow?

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, this is the last chapter of this one. I hope you all have enjoyed. There will be a sequel to follow.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Jennie Hiott. You both are awesome and I enjoyed writing with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Punk looked over at Jack, his blood staining the white tile floor. Then his eyes flashed to Randy who was still staring at Savannah's lifeless body. Things may not have been working out exactly the way he wanted but he had gotten a measure of revenge. He'd taken out Orton's wife. Another shot rang through the hospital and Drew fell to the ground, a bullet wound in his head. It was falling apart and he would not be taken out while any of his hostages still breathed.<p>

Randy held his hand to his lips. He did not shake. He could not cry. Savannah, lying on the floor before him, looking so beautiful, but no longer in his world. Soon, he would only be able to gaze at her image in a photograph. His mind began to slip into another world. A dark voice whispered in his ear. There was no reason to fight the demons that thirsted for blood. What was left to fight for? Randy looked up at Punk, his eyes wild with grief. He didn't care anymore. Punk had taken too much from them already. He stood up and Punk smiled. He stood slowly. His steel blue eyes glazed with grief, anger and hate. The muscles in his cheeks twitching and his fists clenched, he slowly rolled his head, his eyes locked on his target.

John sat back. He saw that haunting stare once before. He felt the chill in the air. His best friend was in that dark place and he did not care if his heart stopped beating. Perhaps for him, it already had. There was no way for Punk to know that he had killed what was good in Randy when he pulled the trigger and murdered Savannah. But John knew and inched his way closer to Maddie and Alyssa. A storm was about to bear down on the Emergency Room unlike any they had ever seen in their lifetime.

"Do you still think you can win Orton?"

"You beat up and shoot innocent women, but it doesn't make you a strong. It makes you a coward." Randy hissed and took one, slithering step towards Punk, followed by another."Huh?" He became louder, taking another methodical step towards his abductor. "All you've said today is how you wanted me... how you wanted revenge ... "He stretched out his arms wide and tilted his chin toward the ceiling."Well, here I am. Come on. I'm right here! Shoot me! Damn it! SHOOT ME!" Randy yelled. "Kill Me you son of bitch!"

Punk froze. Unsure if this was some sort of trick. Randy was challenging him and he didn't quite know how to react to it. Punk looked around the room, his eyes falling on the two remaining gunmen he had by his side. Randy looked down at him, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"What's wrong, Punk. Is it a little harder now? HUH? Is it harder for you to kill someone your own size? Shoot me! I'm right fucking here! C'MON SHOOT ME! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED ALL ALONG. WELL, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE!"

Punk turned for a second, the gun still in his hand. He looked at Wade and nodded and Wade brought his gun up even with Randy's chest. But at the last second, he turned it and shot Matt Hardy between the eyes.

Wade had turned. There was only one explanation. He was a cop. All along he had been a dirty cop. But why had he not acted sooner? Either way he would be dealt with for his betrayal. He turned and looked at Wade, the trigger on his gun pulling so fast, none of them had time to react. Wade fell to the floor in a heap, blood pouring out of his chest.

"Don't worry Orton. Your turns coming. But first ..." He nodded toward John and the women. Randy leapt forward, a long loud scream of terror coming from his throat as he attacked, knocking Punk to the floor.

Dwayne and the rest of the team heard the gun shots from outside. He looked around. He was concerned for his two officers inside and for the rest of the hostages. He looked back at Austin who had rejoined them at the hospital.

"Move in." were the only words spoken and the rest of the team advanced on the hospital.

Randy remained like an iron statue, his heart made of the same cold steel that held his body to this earthly world. He bent down and jerked Punk from the floor. The doors burst open. Help had arrived, but they were too late. Savannah was gone. He hated them too. A few moments earlier and he would have been glad to duck like scared cat into a corner, using his body to shield her from harm, but they waited too long. One punch after another. He felt Punk's skin tear away. He felt bone crush beneath his fist as he pummeled the sorry excuse of a man. Back up stormed into the room and faintly he heard Dwayne's orders. They trained their guns on Punk, but waited. Randy knew they hoped that he would take Punk down. His men were already dead and he had no back up.

Punk managed one lucky shot, temporarily stunning Randy. He kicked out, causing him to fall backwards, landing flat on his back. He clumsily fumbled for his weapon, grasped it and slid behind the desk for cover. Randy shook off the blow and his eyes were on the hunt. Punk smiled when their eyes locked. Then he pointed his gun and fired it until the clip was empty.

John watched it all happen. There was barely time to react when Punk pointed his gun at Maddie and pulled the trigger of the automated weapon in his hand. John dove in front of both women who sat side by side against the wall. Punk's bullets hit him in the chest, missing both his intended targets.

Their team fired on Punk instantly, but he managed to avoid their shots and continued to shoot wildly.

"I hope you burn in hell, Orton!" He screamed then he followed through on his threats and shot the officer bringing him down to his knees. Randy fell to the floor, inches from Savannah's body and laid there, his body motionless.

Dwayne could not stand anymore. Punk slid behind the desk. His teams' bullets did nothing to stop him and he knew the man was intent on taking out all of his prisoners. He ran towards the desk and dove over the top, tackling Punk to the ground before he could fire the shot he had targeted on Madison and Alyssa. He grabbed Punk's wrist and slammed it repeatedly against the hard tile floor until the weapon he clutched slid away, stopping near Madison.

"You have the right to remain silent." He growled, twisting Punk's arms behind his back and locking his wrists together with a pair of handcuffs.

Madison stood up, holding her hands to her head. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

Punk was pushed towards another officer, whose name she could not remember at that moment. Dwayne knelt down by his friend and colleague. Her best friend did not move. Randy did not move. Another officer was at Alyssa's side. Her husband laid with his eyes closed against the wall. He began to stir.

"He's still got his vest!" The officer cried out. "He's alright! He's alright!"

Madison's chest rose and fell hard with her breathes. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She eyed Punk. He had caused them so much pain in only one day. Why? And he was still alive. Madison hated to think of him sitting in a jail cell for the rest of his life. She could see his sick sadistic smile as he laid on a cot. He could see him joking about how he killed his victims before being taken down with all the convicts he gathered with. That life was too good for Punk when his actions would forever haunt hers. She slowly bent her knees and touched the gun on the floor. She grasped it and slowly straightened her body.

On the other side of the room Dwayne sighed and his lip trembled as he stared at the couple before him. He moved a strand of Savannah's long hair away from her face and touched his fingers to her neck.

"She's gone."

"And Randy?" he heard someone say. Was it John? Or someone else? The room spun and everything made no sense. He stared at the other officer for a minute before he saw the flash of his ice blue eyes open and he coughed a little. Randy laid there for a second, his eyes trying to focus before Dwayne offered him a hand and helped him up. Everyone seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Madison looked around at the carnage. She couldn't believe it. Fear and anger bubbled together inside of her.

The fear would never go away. Not as long as Punk was alive. They would live their lives wondering and worrying. Was today the day Punk broke free and come back to finish what he started?

She curled her lip in anger. Everyone was talking loudly, but no one's words made sense. They were echoed and mumbled together. She glared at Punk. He dared to smile at her. He winked. Madison narrowed her eyes. She hated him! She pulled the trigger.

Dwayne jerked around and grabbed his weapon. Then he stopped. Punk fell to the ground. One bullet to the head had taken him out. He stared across the room. Madison. The sweet, soft spoken woman, stood with a gun in her hand, its barrel still smoking.

"Maddie ... drop the gun baby." John had rose to his feet slowly and walked carefully toward his wife.

"No." Her body shook. But her eyes were dead locked as if she still saw danger coming for her.

"Baby," He slid his hands carefully down her arms and touched her hand. He slipped the gun from her hand and then pulled her into his embrace. She collapsed against him and began to cry.

"It's over, baby." he assured her. "It's over."

But it would never be over. Punk was dead, but the evil he had committed would forever be engraved in their minds, staining the memories of the friends he had taken from their lives.

Please Review! And make sure to look for the sequel to come!


End file.
